Mon jeu, tes sentiments
by Missy Tagada
Summary: L'été, c'est le temps du changement et des rencontres. Loin des études, les esprits se font plus légers, les langues se délient et certaines informations devraient rester confidentielles. Mais quand on se connait depuis toujours comment savoir ce qu'on doit cacher à ses cinq meilleurs amis ? Smitchie


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Voici donc ma version du défi lancé par **Jeni Kat**, sur ma page facebook. J'espère que ça vous plaira. **Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages tirés du film « Camp Rock » appartiennent à Disney. Kim et Mandy m'appartiennent en exclusivité. Quant à l'idée, elle est de **Jeni Kat**. =)

**Mon jeu, Tes sentiments**

_Pov Mitchie_

Le train s'ébranla enfin et je souris. Croisant les jambes, je pris mon portable. « _Je suis officiellement en vacance et dans le second train en route pour vous rejoindre. Qui est déjà arrivé ?_ » J'envoyais le message à mes amis de toujours et branchant mon I-pod, je fermais les yeux, tenant fermement mon portable à la main pour le sentir vibrer dès que j'aurais une réponse. Je soupirais longuement, appréciant le calme quand je fus bousculée. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir qu'un homme s'installait à côté de moi. Une nouvelle fois, il m'enfonça son coude dans les côtes et je me raclais la gorge en le fixant.

« - Quoi, dit-il.

« - Vous savez qui je suis ?

« - Non. Vous êtes qui, demanda-t-il bêtement.

« - Une personne. Et quand on est bien éduqué et qu'on bouscule quelqu'un, on s'excuse, assénais-je. On dit des jeunes mais visiblement il n'y a pas qu'eux qui ont un problème d'éducation, ajoutais-je plus pour moi-même.

« - Tu vas pas m'emmerder la gamine ! J'ai mieux à faire qu'à te tenir compagnie.

Pour seule réponse, je haussais les épaules, et pouffais de rire en le voyant sortir sa grille de sudoku. Tu parles d'une meilleure occupation ! Enfin bon, j'imagine que s'excuser est vraiment trop dur pour lui. J'allais m'intéresser à ce problème quand je reçus un message que je m'empressais de lire en voyant qu'il émanait de Mandy. « _Jay est arrivé le premier. Moi la première. Nate et Kim arrivent dans une heure. Shane en revanche… Pas de news. Tu te pointes quand ?_ » Je ris et répondis « _Ce soir je pense. Tu peux convaincre ton copain et Jay de faire un barbec ce soir ? S'il te plait. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Je me charge de Shane._ » J'envoyais puis je cherchais mon meilleur ami. « _Hey mec, t'es où ? On est tous là sauf toi ? Tu t'es perdu en chemin ? _» J'envoyais, à nouveau, puis Kim me répondit. « _Dans une heure, Nate et moi ça sera bon. Pizza ce soir ? Au fait t'en es où avec ton meilleur copain que tu crèves d'embrasser sans oser ?_ » Euh nulle part serait la réponse la plus honnête mais comment lui expliquer… Mystère ! Secouant la tête, je répondis « _Je viens de supplier Mandy pour un barbec ce soir. Partante ? Et euh… Ahahah nulle part. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas mettre notre amitié en péril. On en reparle ce soir quand on sera qu'entre filles._ »

Moi qui voulais passer un voyage agréable, je le passais, le nez sur mon portable à répondre à tout le monde, sauf Shane qui semblait être aux abonnés absents. Bon tant pis, nous verrons bien quand il arrivera. Je descendis du train, ma valise et mon gros sac de voyage en main et j'appelais un taxi. En moins de vingt minutes, il me déposa devant la grande bâtisse blanche et je souris grandement. J'étais arrivée. Enfin ! Je le payais, sortis sac et valise puis je remontais l'allée pour entrer réellement. Je venais ici chaque année mais les parents de Nate, à qui appartenait cette _petite_ maison faisaient sans cesse des travaux l'hiver et je me demandais ce qu'ils nous avaient réservés cette année. Lorsque je passais la porte, je ris en entendant Mandy supplier son copain pour le barbecue mais il ne semblait pas enclin à le faire. Je déposais mes bagages rapidement et les rejoignis dans le jardin. Je m'arrêtais sur le seuil cependant. La piscine avait doublé de volume.

« - Wow Nate, tes parents devraient revendre cette maison, dis-je pour signaler ma présence, ils feraient fortune.

« - Tu sais bien qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de cette _bicoque_, rit-il en insistant sur ce mot, pour faire fortune. Quand tu as un père qui s'enrichit en rendant les gens malheureux et pauvres, vendre ce genre de projet immobilier ne sert à rien… Et comment ma mère s'occuperait-elle quand il la trompe avec tout ce qui passe sinon, me demanda-t-il sombrement avant de se reprendre. Désolé, bienvenue chouquette ! T'as fait bon voyage ?

« - Salut mec, souris-je en le prenant dans mes bras en profitant pour chuchoter à son oreille, je sais que ça sert à rien de te le dire mais si t'as besoin je suis là. Ouais j'avais un voisin _adorable_, repris-je normalement, dans le second train qui a passé l'essentiel de mon voyage à me donner des coups de coudes affreux pour faire ces sudoku de malheur ! Alors dis-moi, je m'installe où cette année ?

« - Chez Sophie, ça te dit ? Elle refait sa chambre du coup c'est _dormable_ mais selon elle, pas encore parfait donc…

Je souris en reconnaissant bien là sa grande sœur qui n'était jamais satisfaite. Jason sortit de la piscine à ce moment-là et vint m'embrasser, trempant mes vêtements puis replongea sous le regard blasé de Mandy qui barbotait tranquillement.

« - Salut la belle. Je t'embrasse pas, je ne suis pas stupide, contrairement à certain, dit-elle en regardant notre ami, mais le cœur y est. Au fait Nate ne veut pas le barbecue. _Sorry_.

J'acquiesçais et mon meilleur ami me proposa de m'aider à porter mes affaires à l'étage. Il prit ma valise alors que je prenais mon sac et durant l'ascension des escaliers, il me cita les nombreux aménagements qu'avait subi la maison. Notamment un jacuzzi avait fait son apparition ainsi qu'un terrain de basket. Je souris quand il précisa que sa mère l'avait fait pour nous. Plus jeunes, on passait nos journées à y jouer, tous les deux, puis j'avais cessé de marquer des paniers et Jason et Shane m'avaient remplacé sur le terrain alors que je me contentais de critiquer leur jeu sachant que je n'étais pas plus douée. On arriva dans la chambre et j'arquais un sourcil. Elle reproche quoi à sa chambre ? Elle est magnifique. J'en fis la remarque à mon meilleur ami tout en contemplant les meubles sculptés dans du marbre crème. Le large lit avait une tête ronde qui me donnait envie de m'allonger pour rêver. Harmonisée à une armoire de quatre portes dont deux recouvertes de miroir. La coiffeuse ressemblait étrangement à la tête du lit et seul le tabouret me dérangeait. Mais le reste était magnifique.

« - D'ailleurs, repris-je pour Nate, si jamais ta sœur veut se débarrasser de ces meubles, donne-lui mon adresse, je suis preneuse, assurais-je.

« - Je lui transmettrais le message. Ça te convient, demanda-t-il en posant la valise au sol.

« - Ce n'est pas le grand luxe auquel m'ont habitué mes parents mais pour les vacances, ça ira, ironisais-je.

Il m'imita mais loin de me laisser, il resta avec moi et s'assit sur le lit tandis que j'ouvrais ma valise pour sortir mes affaires.

« - Toi, tu as un problème, commentais-je en sortant mes jeans.

« - Un cas de conscience à vrai dire. J'aimerai ouvrir les yeux à ma mère, qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'est pas aussi heureuse qu'elle le croit et qu'elle est encore jeune et belle. Qu'elle pourrait trouver mieux comme mari, ou même compagnon de vie mais je me sens coupable vis-à-vis de mon père. Il n'est pas parfait, loin de là, soupira-t-il, mais il reste mon père. Je me sens horrible de vouloir que ma mère le quitte. Je sais que Sophie ne souffrira pas, elle ira avec notre père, elle est comme lui, sans cœur et appâté par l'argent, mais où ira ma mère ? Je ne peux pas l'héberger dans l'état actuel des choses et mon père refusera qu'elle vienne ici mais je ne veux pas qu'elle reste avec lui parce, qu'elle n'a pas d'autres choix, tu comprends ?

Je le laissais parler plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles, je rangeais toutes mes affaires ou presque, puis je pris place face à lui alors qu'il tentait de trouver une solution.

« - Écoute Nate, je ne peux pas t'aider ce soir, c'est impossible mais je te promets qu'on va trouver une solution. Tous les deux ou avec l'aide des quatre dingues avec qui on est en vacances, ajoutais-je, et on aidera ta mère à trouver un second choix si jamais elle veut quitter ton père. Il est hors de question que je laisse celle qui m'a énormément conseillé dans mes relations avec les garçons dehors. C'est exclu !

« - Tu sais chouquette, si t'existais pas, ma vie serait bien terne, dit-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je lui rendis son câlin touchée par ses mots puis je soupirais.

« - Et maintenant explique-moi pourquoi tu refuses mon idée de barbecue ?

« - Tu ne lâches pas, soupira-t-il. Bon allez, parce que c'est toi qui demande et que t'es comme ma sœur, et ma meilleure amie. Et parce que t'es géniale, rayonnante, captivante. Tu es celle à qui je dois mon bonheur avec Mandy, s'amusa-t-il alors qu'on rejoignait les autres, je vote également pour un barbecue mais… Il nous faut deux volontaires pour aller chercher la viande.

« - Je vote pour les deux poissons.

« - Ok, sourit-il avant de crier, Mandy, Jay, vous êtes partants pour faire un saut chez le boucher pour prendre de quoi faire un barbecue ?

« - Et vous allez faire quoi, demanda-t-elle.

« - Je m'occupe de la salade, et je prépare la table, assurais-je.

« - Et moi je l'aide et je démarre la barbecue. Donc au boulot ! Le boucher vous attend !

« - Sinon j'y vais moi, proposa Kim en arrivant de Dieu sait où. Hey ma petite choupette, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Alors cette fac d'art ? Toujours aussi compliquée ?

« - Ouais, je ne sais pas si je vais continuer, avouais-je, mais on en parlera plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin de deux volontaires pour aller chercher la viande. Ou je m'en charge mais ça sera aux autres de faire le reste du repas.

On discuta plusieurs minutes puis Nate et moi décidâmes d'aller chercher de quoi nourrir tout le monde tandis qu'ils s'occupaient d'accueillir Shane, si jamais il arrivait un jour, de faire le reste du repas, et de préparer la table. On prit la jeep de mon meilleur ami et tout en faisant les courses, je lui proposais plusieurs solutions, pour sa mère. La première étape était de lui trouver du travail. C'était le plus compliquée puisqu'elle avait arrêté ses études pour se marier avec son mari actuel et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle travaille.

Quand on revint, Kim nous apprit que Shane était arrivé. Couvert de boue ou de sable et de cambouis mais il était là. J'acquiesçais me retenant de déglutir bien que je sentais le regard de Nate sur moi. Il savait ce que je ressentais pour Shane depuis genre… Le premier jour mais il refusait de s'impliquer. Selon lui, c'était à moi de choisir ce que je voulais pour moi… Si seulement Kim et Mandy pouvaient être du même avis. Ces deux pestes d'amies loyales faisaient sans cesse des sous-entendus l'an dernier et sautaient sur toutes les occasions pour que je ne sois qu'avec Shane. Qu'on fasse des équipes au bowling ou qu'on se répartisse les tâches ménagères. Prions qu'elles soient passées à autre chose depuis ! Ayant terminé ce que j'avais à faire, je rejoignis le jardin où je m'assis sur la petite terrasse et posais mes pieds sur une chaise libre tout en m'attachant les cheveux. Il fait trop chaud aujourd'hui ! Soupirant, je me relevais et je montais dans ma chambre. Fouillant dans mon armoire, je pris une combi-short blanche toute fine, ainsi que mon deux pièces bleu océan et enlevais mon tee-shirt que je laissais tomber au sol avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Je sursautais en croisant Shane qui sortait littéralement de la douche et on se fixa dans les yeux. Me reprenant, je détournais le regard en fermant les yeux gênée comme pas possible.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il aussi sinon plus embarrassé que moi.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demandais-je en le regardant pour voir qu'il se cachait avec le rideau transparent de la douche. Bon sang, grognais-je en attrapant une serviette que je lui tendais, c'est ma chambre !

« - Merci. Et euh… Navré, je viens d'arriver, j'ignore encore où je dors et…

« - Et rien d'abord, criais-je pour faire partir cette gêne. Tu faisais quoi ? Je t'ai envoyé au moins un million de message. Ça t'aurait tué de répondre à un seul d'entre eux, demandais-je vexée de ne pas compter suffisamment pour qu'il daigne me répondre. Non j'oubliais que monsieur est très occupé avec ses petites amies pour se souvenir de ses vieux potes ! Oh et puis zut, tu m'énerves, terminais-je en sortant.

Je rejoignis la chambre d'â côté et je m'y changeais avant de descendre au jardin où je repris place en posant mes pieds sur une chaise vide. Chaise que réquisitionna Nate qui prit soin de remettre mes pieds sur ses cuisses.

« - J'ai entendu que tu avais mis les choses au clair avec Shane, dit-il simplement. Ça va mieux ?

« - Maintenant oui, assurais-je. Non mais j'en ai marre qu'il préfère envoyer des messages à ses plans cul plutôt qu'à nous. Ne serait-ce qu'un message pour signaler qu'il était encore en vie quoi !

Il sourit et me signala d'un haussement de sourcil que le match reprenait. La seconde suivante, Shane arrivait et saluais ses deux camarades de basket avant de me regarder.

« - Pourrais-je au moins t'expliquer cette absence de message sans que tu ne hurles, me demanda-t-il.

« - Ouais… Quand j'en aurai envie et là ce n'est pas le cas ! Oh je sais envoie-moi un sms !

Sur ses mots, je me relevais et retirant ma combi-short, je plongeais dans la piscine voulant m'éloigner, physiquement de lui. Je restais dans l'eau plusieurs minutes à nager pour me vider l'esprit puis après trois longueurs, je rejoignis l'opposé du jardin et tout en restant dans l'eau, je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma salle de bain. Merde alors il était canon ! Je comprends qu'il ne soit jamais célibataire longtemps. Je sentis mes joues chauffer en le revoyant complètement nu devant moi. Malgré moi, j'avais enregistré chaque détail de son corps. De ses abdos pas spécialement dessiné mais avec le ventre qu'il avait il était difficile de ne pas voir qu'ils étaient là, ses pectoraux qui étaient bien dessiné et… Je rougis rien qu'à imaginer une partie plus basse de son anatomie mais qui avaient dû faire un tas d'heureuses. Mon Dieu c'était si grand ? Je grimaçais en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'on ressentait quand ça entrait puis je renonçais. Je devais surtout oublier ce moment si je ne voulais pas fusiller ces vacances dont j'avais besoin.

Je restais de ce côté du jardin jusqu'à ce que l'odeur des saucisses grillées me chatouillent les narines. À ce moment-là je me souvins du maigre sandwich que j'ai mangé dans le train et je fis demi-tour. Quand j'arrivais, ce fut Shane qui me tendit une serviette en souriant légèrement gêné. Embarras que je ressentis quand il chuchota à mon oreille alors que je me séchais « Chacun son tour de passer une serviette » le tout avec un clin d'œil qui me fit déglutir. Je me rhabillais puis m'assis avant de poser, à nouveau, mes pieds sur une chaise libre. Chaise que je dus libérer puisque Shane s'y installa. Je soupirais discrètement quand il s'assit face à moi et le repas commença. Même si Jason devait sans cesse se lever pour s'occuper de la viande.

« - Bon Shane, tu nous expliques ton silence radio, commença Kim.

« - Et la tenue affreuse dans laquelle t'es arrivé, ajouta Mandy.

« - Ok. Mais je vous préviens, vous n'allez pas me croire ! Bon alors tout commence quand je quitte ma fac de droit hier à dix-sept heures, pour arriver aux alentours de quinze heures ici. Mon coloc m'a rappelé pour me prévenir que j'oubliais mon portable. Impossible puisqu'il était dans ma poche mais je suis quand même remonté dans ma piaule. Et là je découvre monsieur entouré de deux sirènes étrangement peu vêtue. Chad m'a proposé de retarder mon voyage pour profiter du « cadeau », dit-il en mimant les guillemets. Comme j'étais pressé, j'ai refusé et je suis retourné en bas. Pour découvrir qu'un type essayait de forcer ma portière. Je l'ai fait fuir et j'ai enfin pu quitter le campus. Il est dix-huit heures, précisa-t-il alors qu'on était suspendu à ses lèvres. Je n'avais pas fait dix bornes que je tombe en panne d'essence. Pas de panique, je roule sur ma réserve pour trouver une station essence où je fais le plein. Et afin d'être sûr, j'ai acheté deux bidons de dix litres que j'ai remplis pour parer à tout éventualité. Manque de chance, quand je suis arrivé en Floride, ma courroie a lâché. Je commence à vouloir appeler un dépanneur seulement, je n'ai plus de crédit depuis deux jours. Ce qui explique mon silence à tes messages, dit-il en me lançant un regard intense, sinon j'y aurais répondu tu peux me croire ! Enfin bref, se reprit-il en secouant la tête, je fouille dans ma boite à gant pour trouver une solution et heureusement, une de mes ex avait oublié une paire de collant dans ma voiture en septembre…

« - Elle les a vraiment oublié ou bien…, demanda Jason amusé.

« - On a été au ciné et elle a filé la paire en sortant du coup elle les a enlevé pour ne pas que ça me perturbe… Quoi, demanda-t-il sur la défensive alors qu'on arquait tous un sourcil. Elle devait croire qu'on allait passer la nuit ensemble mais ça m'intéressait pas, dit-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil que Kim intercepta. Enfin bref, je m'arrange avec le collant pour en faire une courroie de secours et je quitte l'autoroute pour rejoindre le garage le plus proche. Ensuite j'ai dû attendre une heure que le garagiste termine la voiture sur laquelle il travaillait pour s'intéresser à la mienne. Manque de bol, il n'avait plus le modèle de ma voiture, il a dû téléphoner à ses fournisseurs pour apprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le livrer aujourd'hui du coup il a appelé un concurrent qui lui a vendu le modèle qu'il m'a ensuite revendu le bougre. Ils ont mis plus d'une heure à le livrer et j'ai pu repartir. Sauf que je suis tombé dans des embouteillages qui ont été causé à cause d'un camion qui a perdu sa cargaison… De poules s'il vous plait, soupira-t-il alors qu'on riait à en pleurer. Et quand _enfin_ ils ont récupéré toute la volaille, la circulation a été plus fluide. Même si j'ai crevé à l'entrée de Miami. J'ai dû changer la roue en pleine manifestation… J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais, soupira-t-il.

Pour ma part, j'en riais encore. Il avait vécu plus de chose en une journée que j'avais vécu en un an de fac c'est incroyable ! Je me demandais quelques instants s'il ne mentait pas mais quand Mandy nous décrivit sa tenue à l'arrivée, avec l'herbe dans les cheveux, le cambouis sur les vêtements et les traces de terre sur le jeans, je sus qu'il disait la vérité. Et maintenant accessoirement, je comprends pourquoi il ne m'a pas répondu.

« - Voilà l'explication quant à mon silence radio de la journée. Même si j'ai lu chacun de tes sms _Beautiful_, me dit-il.

« - Je m'en fiche, tu n'avais qu'à m'appeler depuis le garage !

Il sourit doucement puis les garçons lui lancèrent plusieurs vannes. Pour ma part, je mangeais tranquillement en les écoutant tous parler tranquillement quand je captais le regard de Mandy. « Rendez-vous dans le jacuzzi ce soir » dit-elle sans un son et je hochais la tête. Je paris que je vais en prendre pour mon grade, parce que soi-disant Shane ressent quelque chose pour moi, que ses excuses et ses regards parlent pour eux, et qu'il serait tant que je me bouge pour lui dire ce que je ressens si je ne veux pas le voir se marier à une greluche débile mais qui elle aura le courage de lui dire qu'elle est complètement accro à la musique de son rire. Et à son petit sourire gêné. Et accessoirement, sa nouvelle coupe de cheveu qui le mûrit. Et ses muscles. Malgré moi, je repensais encore à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain et je rougis doucement. Malheureusement, Jason le vit et me demanda pourquoi j'étais toute rouge.

« - Euh… Rien un truc qu'il s'est passé plus tôt dans ma chambre, souris-je avant de croiser le regard de Shane qui avait les joues roses.

Bon au moins je n'étais pas la seule à être embarrassée par cette histoire. Manque de chance, Nate voulut savoir la suite et si ses questions me firent rougir de plus belle, je refusais de parler et ils finirent par changer de sujet.

Durant une partie du repas, je constatais que Shane semblait éviter mon regard et je décidais de prendre les devants pour une fois. Veillant à être naturelle, je posais, une quatrième fois, mes jambes sur la chaise face à moi et donc sur ses genoux. À ce moment-là, il leva les yeux pour me regarder et haussa un sourcil qui le rendit encore plus mignon. Bordel comment je fais pour zapper si à chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose, il s'arrange pour être mignon tout plein ? Secouant mentalement la tête, je lui rendis son regard perplexe puis il me demanda si j'étais à l'aise. Ce que j'affirmais. À présent que je n'étais plus debout ça allait parfaitement. Il sourit et comme il n'avait plus faim me proposa un massage des pieds pour s'excuser. C'est tentant !

« - Ok, si tu le fais bien, je te pardonne !

Il sourit, me remercia de tant de gentillesse puis se leva pour se laver les mains, précisa-t-il. Je hochais la tête puis tandis qu'il partait, je demandais à Jason s'il restait du poulet. Pour seule réponse, il déposa deux pilons tout justes grillés dans mon assiette et je le remerciais avant d'écouter Kim se plaindre de son année de médecine. Selon elle, c'est très compliqué surtout qu'elle a fait un stage en autopsie récemment. Je fus coupée dans le récit par le retour de mon masseur perso et il commença aussi sec à masser mes orteils ce qui me fit franchement du bien. En fait c'était tellement agréable que je me coupais de tout le reste. J'entendais ma meilleure amie parler de médecine, de corps sans vie et d'organes à vif mais je ne suivais pas son histoire. Le massage qu'on me faisait étant tellement plus… Wow quoi ! Je me sentis me détendre à mesure qu'il massait mes pieds puis au bout d'une demi-heure son massage fut plus léger et ça ressemblait plus à de tendres caresses qui me transportèrent dans une clairière où on était seuls. Une clairière où il arrêterait de masser mes pieds pour venir m'embrasser avec tendresse. Je soupirais d'envie ce qui amena l'attention sur moi. Si les quatre étaient perplexe, Shane semblait un contraire s'amuser de mon embarras et je signalais simplement que je pensais à autre chose. Ce qui était vrai.

Le reste du repas passa rapidement puis mon masseur déclara qu'il était KO et monta se coucher donnant le top départ à tout le monde. On débarrassa la table rapidement, puis tandis que les garçons montaient, Mandy, Kim et moi rejoignîmes le jacuzzi qu'on mit en route. Ou plutôt Mandy, pour ma part, j'allais préparer des cocktails sans alcool et notre future médecin partit chercher des serviettes. Dix minutes plus tard, on entra dans l'eau chaude et on soupira de bien-être en sentant les bulles nous masser.

« - Dieu que c'est…, soupira Kim.

« - Je pensais la même chose. Je crois que ces vacances seront magiques rien que grâce à ce jacuzzi… Au fait, vous n'avez pas trouvé Nate bizarrement silencieux ce soir, demanda sa copine en me fixant.

« - Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il m'a dit. Tout ce que je peux t'affirmer et ça je te le jure sur ma vie, c'est que ça ne te concerne pas.

« - Je n'ai rien fait de mal ?

« - Non rassure-toi, il a juste un problème perso à régler. Alors pourquoi cette réunion entre filles, demandais-je.

« - L'affaire Shane, encore et toujours, soupira Kim. Quand vas-tu lui dire ? T'as pas vu les regards qu'il t'a lancé et son regard de chien battu quand tu l'as envoyé bouler avant d'aller nager ? Si ça ne signifie pas qu'il est fou de toi…

« - Sans parler du regard qu'il t'a lancé, bref mais révélateur, en précisant que les coucheries d'un soir ne l'intéressaient plus, ajouta Mandy amusée.

« - Les filles, on parle de Shane là ! Vous savez notre pote le tombeur qui sort avec plus de fille en un an qu'on aura de copain en une vie !

« - Non tu parles de lui, me répondit notre future médecin, nous on parle de Shane, ce beau gosse au corps taillé dans le marbre qui te jette des regards de braise dès que tu ne le regardes pas et qui te fait un massage des pieds à te faire gémir de plaisir !

Je soupirais longuement et les laissais commenter les nombreux regards de Shane à mon égard et je préférais penser au problème de Nate tout en les écoutant disserter sur notre ami. J'avais conscience de leur rire et des commentaires qu'elles faisaient comparant les trois garçons pour savoir lequel était le plut hot, le plus gentil, ou le plus filou. Soudain je pris conscience d'un fait important et je sortis du jacuzzi à la vitesse de l'éclair pour rejoindre la chambre de mon meilleur ami. Seulement en arrivant dans le couloir, ce ne fut pas lui que je croisais mais notre futur avocat en lui rentrant dedans. Tout en m'écartant je notais qu'il n'avait qu'un short et je déglutis.

« - Encore en maillot, chuchota-t-il amusé.

« - Je sors du jacuzzi donc oui.

« - Je sais. Je vous entends piailler depuis tout à l'heure.

« - Oups, soufflais-je. Désolée, on n'est pas très discrète je crois.

« - Disons que j'ai principalement retenu que j'étais toujours un bourreau des cœurs selon toi et que Mandy et Kim me trouvent physiquement parfait. Et qu'elles semblaient vouloir nous caser à tout prix, s'amusa-t-il.

« - Prends pas la grosse tête, t'as tellement de défaut de caractère que ça n'arrivera pas, dis-je en souriant. Et maintenant pousse toi, dis-je en tentant de l'écarter de mon chemin, faut que je parle à Nate.

Il rit doucement mais ne m'aida en aucune façon à passer puisqu'au contraire il se mit volontairement devant moi puis me plaqua contre le mur avant de se coller à moi. Je déglutis en sentant qu'il n'avait que son caleçon sur lui et je tentais de réfréner toutes sortes d'images de nous deux complètement nu sous une couette alors qu'il me faisait prisonnière.

« - Je te laisse passer si tu admets que je suis le plus sexy.

« - Et si je te faisais plutôt un bisou, négociais-je amusée. Et un massage demain ?

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre puis accepta. Souriant j'embrassais sa joue restant plus longtemps que nécessaire puis je m'éloignais refusant de penser à ce corps contre lequel j'étais plaquée malgré moi mais dont je ne voulais pas me défaire. Cependant, il s'éloigna et je repris le chemin de la chambre de mon meilleur ami. Je frappais à la porte et Nate me signala que c'était ouvert.

« - On t'empêche aussi de dor… Ah non tu fais quoi, demandais-je en le voyant un bloc-notes à la main.

« - Je continue de chercher une solution. Que veux-tu ?

« - Et bien partager une idée que je viens d'avoir et qui pourrait aider ta mère. Intéressé ?

Il acquiesça et je m'assis face à lui avant de lui exposer mon idée. Elle dut lui plaire puisqu'il sourit et la nota sur sa feuille avant de me montrer l'aboutissement de ses recherches. Abandonnant mes deux amies, je restais avec Nate et on réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit. Seulement le voyage avait été épuisant, et je ne tardais pas à piquer du nez.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je sourcillais en voyant le lit tout noir. Je regardais autour de moi et souris en voyant que je dormais avec Nate… Mandy va me tuer mais tant pis. Je me levais doucement et quittais la chambre pour rejoindre mon lit. Seulement quand j'arrivais, je n'étais plus fatiguée et je filais prendre une douche puis je descendis préparer le petit-déjeuner. J'eus la surprise de croiser Shane qui était déjà occupé à tout préparer.

« - Salut. Tu me devances là, dis-je en embrassant sa joue.

« - Hey reviens là _Beautiful_, je t'ai pas embrassé moi, dit-il en m'attrapant par la taille pour plaquer mon dos contre son torse. Bonjour, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille en me serrant contre lui déclenchant une multitude de frissons en moi. Bien dormi ?

« - Comme un bébé, admis-je. Alors tu prépares quoi ?

« - Pancakes et crêpes pour toi. Ça te convient ?

J'acquiesçais déjà affamée puis je l'aidais en m'occupant des pancakes. Vingt minutes plus tard, tout fut prêt et on dressa la table sur la terrasse avant de s'installer. Je fixais le terrain de basket avec une furieuse envie de faire rebondir le ballon et mon futur avocat dut s'en apercevoir puisqu'il me proposa d'aller faire quelques shoots. Je commençais par refuser puis acceptais finalement l'idée. Je n'avais pas très envie de jouer, surtout d'être avec lui et pouvoir l'admirer de près quand il transpirait sous l'effort. Miam ! Je remontais rapidement troquer mes tongs contre une paire de basket puis je le rejoignis, une casquette sur le visage alors qu'il était déjà sur le terrain en train de dribbler.

« - L'heure n'est pas à l'entraînement mon pote, me moquais-je. Allez envoies le ballon !

Il rit mais me le lança. Je le rattrapais puis face à lui je commençais à dribbler avant de feindre à deux reprises pour m'éloigner de lui. Il me piqua le ballon et le lança marquant le premier panier sans effort et vexée, je décidais de jouer réellement quitte à lui mettre une raclée. Je repris donc le ballon et le fit passer entre ses jambes avant de le récupérer pour égaliser le score. Plutôt fière de moi je fis un grand sourire. Sourire qui se fana quand il déclara que ça serait le seul point que j'aurais. À partir de ce moment, un rude combat s'engagea même s'il marquait l'essentiel des points, je réussis quelques paniers qui me valurent d'être féliciter quand nos amis nous appelèrent pour les rejoindre. Ils étaient tous levés et semblaient nous attendre pour commencer le petit-déjeuner. On s'assit, trempés de sueur, avec eux et je notais le regard pétillant de Kim. Oh non, je vais en entendre parler toute la journée. Je crois que je vais m'exiler aujourd'hui.

« - Au fait, grommela Mandy en me fixant, ils sont confortables les bras de mon copain ?

« - Euh oui comme toujours, admis-je. Navrée, je me suis pas sentie partir sinon j'aurais rejoint ma chambre.

Elle soupira mais admit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle en avait profité pour prendre des forces. Je lui demanderai bien des explications mais vu le regard qu'elle a lancé à son copain, je crois que ça se passe de commentaire. La seconde d'après les garçons décidèrent de faire une partie de basket, soi-disant nous voir jouer avaient donné aux deux autres, une soudaine envie de faire rebondir le ballon. Je souris et leur proposais qu'avec leurs copines, on compte les points… Allongées sur les transats sous les parasols pour éviter les coups de soleil. Tout le monde valida le programme et j'allais faire la vaisselle avec Jason qui en profita pour me chambrer. Ceci dit je ne lui en voulais pas, l'an dernier quand il s'était mis avec Kim j'avais passé les deux dernières semaines à les vanner à mort, sautant sur toutes les occasions pour faire des sous-entendus de la taille de la Maison Blanche donc… Cela dit j'étais célibataire moi, et pas avec Shane. Seulement j'eus beau lui rappeler ce point de détail, ça ne l'empêcha pas de se moquer de moi. Genre, je suis une fille donc j'ai déjà prévu mon mariage, avec Shane assurément selon lui. Oui bon ce n'est pas parce que je craque sur un garçon que je me vois marier à lui. Même si ce mec est torride à mort et qu'il me ferait faire n'importe quoi. Et si on vous demande, je veux une robe de mariée avec un bustier brodé de petites fleurs blanches, avec une jupe longue et fluide. Bon et un jupon pour donner un peu de volume sans faire meringue. Et blanc également. Je revins à moi quelques secondes plus tard et supportais en silence les diverses blagues de notre ami quand Shane vint à mon secours. Bien que j'aime quand il me protège, là il aurait dû s'abstenir.

« - Bon laisse ma Chouquette tranquille ou je te le fais payer sur le terrain.

« - Quelle réaction parlante, se moqua-t-il. Ça date de quand ?

« - Quoi donc, demandais-je bêtement.

« - Votre mise en couple !

« - On n'est pas…

Je fus coupée par Shane lui-même qui assura qu'on sortait ensemble depuis sept ans et le prouva en m'embrassant rapidement alors que je restais inerte la bouche toujours ouverte pour démentir. Je devais avoir l'air d'une parfaite imbécile mais pour le moment je n'arrivais pas à me reprendre. Je finis par revenir à moi quand ils rirent de bon cœur, en décrétant que ce baiser avait été si magnifique qu'il m'avait littéralement cloué sur place.

« - Non, me défendis-je, en fait c'est le pire baiser de ma vie et je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est grâce à ce genre de… Baiser, me moquais-je, que tu as eu autant de copine !

Ma réponse jeta un blanc dans la cuisine et je vis nettement que j'avais vexé Shane mais pour le moment je ne voulais le rejoindre. J'étais encore très perturbée par son attitude depuis son arrivée hier. Il semblait constamment me chercher, et s'amuser à mes dépends. La vaisselle terminée, ils partirent jouer alors qu'avec les filles, on s'installa sous les parasols pour bavarder tout en se moquant d'eux.

« - Hey, criais-je au bout de plusieurs minutes, il faudrait penser à mettre de la crème solaire sinon bonjour les coups de soleils, dis-je aux garçons.

« - Déjà mis maman, me répondit mon meilleur ami alors que Shane ne fit qu'acquiescer ce qui me blessa à mon tour.

« - Genre un mec a besoin de protéger sa peau, rit Jason. On en reparle tout à l'heure quand j'aurais bronzé et que tu feras toujours cachets d'aspirine !

« - Hey, me rebellais-je les rejoignant pour lui piquer le ballon. Tu parles à la seule personne dans cette maison qui a du sang mexicain dans les veines. Je ne suis jamais cachet d'aspirine et, commençais-je avant de marquer un panier, je viens de te coller trois points dans la figure que je donne à Nate.

« - On ne compte pas les points, m'informa Shane d'une voix égale.

Je hochais la tête déçue qu'il me parle comme si on ne se connaissait pas et je rejoignis mes deux amies avec qui on parla de la rentrée. De moi qui voulait arrêter la fac d'art. Finalement être prof de musique ne m'intéressait plus des masses et je voulais m'orienter dans le domaine de la psychologie. Et puis ça pourrait m'être utile un peu de psycho si je suis professeur non ?

Durant deux heures, on ne fit rien d'autre que de parler de notre avenir quand soudain, Mandy rit de bon cœur. On l'interrogea perplexe et elle nous désigna les garçons.

« - Mon Dieu vous avez vu Jason ? Il a un coup de soleil énorme !

« - Ah ouais, commentais-je. Il va douiller !

Je m'attendais à ce que Kim réagisse mais elle ne fit que rire franchement, se tenant le ventre alors qu'on l'interrogeait, se demandant ce qu'elle trouvait de drôle à la situation.

« - Rien mais à sauter partout pour marquer des points, commença-t-elle avant d'être coupé par son fou rire, il ressemble à un kangourou qui aurait attrapé un coup de soleil !

Je sourcillais perplexe qui observais les garçons avant d'admettre qu'ainsi ils ressemblaient effectivement à des kangourous. Le fou rire de Kim nous gagna, Mandy et moi et bientôt je dus essuyer mes joues.

« - Ouais bah ton kangourou risque de passer une très mauvaise nuit, commenta Mandy en se calmant. Et toi aussi par la même occasion !

« - Mais non, assura-t-elle, bon il fait son dur et tout mais au final, il va hurler comme une fillette de huit ans.

« - Quand tu lui mettra de la crème, demandais-je amusée.

« - Non quand je lui mettrais une pichenette pour avoir oublié de protéger sa peau. Non mais est-ce qu'il sait combien de personnes meurent d'un cancer de la peau, qui s'est généralisé ou qui en a occasionné d'autres ? Ah les mecs !

On rit de son emportement soudain puis on organisa le planning des tâches ménagères. Kim et moi n'étions pas franchement branchées ménages tout comme Nate et Jason d'ailleurs. Du coup pour éviter que ce soit toujours les mêmes qui nettoient ou fassent les courses on était chaque année obligé de faire un planning. Et comme par hasard j'étais en équipe avec Shane. Pour les courses, les ménages et la cuisine. Je protestais pour la forme et Mandy me rappela que je n'avais pas le choix puisqu'on était les deux seuls célibataires. Je secouais la tête à cet argument, irrecevable selon moi, et lorsque les garçons arrivèrent, on les informa des corvées et s'ils furent tous d'accord Shane resta étrangement silencieux.

« - Bon allez _my guy_, intervint notre futur médecin, amène ta viande, je vais te biafiner le corps pour calmer ton énorme coup de soleil.

On rit en le voyant perdre quelques couleurs mais il suivit sa copine à l'intérieur puis les deux autres suivirent, pour aller se laver. Restée avec Mandy je me réinstallais pour bronzer et fermais les yeux. Aussi je n'eus conscience de son départ que lorsque Shane s'allongea à sa place. Enfin je sus que c'était lui grâce à son gel douche à la mangue, odeur que je reconnaissais entre mille.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu refuses de me parler depuis tout à l'heure, demandais-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

« - Pour ne pas que tu sois dégoûtée de ma façon de parler puisque mes baisers ne sont pas géniaux selon toi.

« - Oh ! Tu es vexé parce que je t'ai vanné sur ce sujet ?

« - Non.

« - Shane, soupirais-je en le regardant pour le voir assis. Si j'ai dit ça c'était pour que vous arrêtiez de vous moquer de moi. Et parce que ce n'était pas un vrai baiser juste un smack auquel je n'ai pas répondu. Et parce que depuis hier je subis l'interrogatoire des filles alors celui de Jason en plus a été celui de trop, m'expliquais-je.

Il acquiesça et se rallongea pour se reposer. Selon lui, il était fatigué. Ça ne m'étonne pas, il joue depuis le réveil quasiment. Je me redressais et après avoir embrassé sa joue je montais enfiler mon maillot de bain puis je filais nager un peu. Deux minutes plus tard, il me rejoignit ainsi que Nate et Mandy. Moi qui voulais nager… Je fus entraînée dans une bataille d'eau, que je commençais malgré moi. Jason et Kim nous rejoignirent rapidement et bientôt on fit des équipes. Les filles sur les épaules des garçons on tentait de se faire tomber les uns les autres et je dois dire qu'heureusement que Shane avait beaucoup d'équilibre parce que moi… Je tomberai souvent sinon. Je réussis, avec mon camarade, à faire trébucher Mandy, et Nate forcément, mais Kim me mit la tête sous l'eau et je criais à l'injustice. Jason veut être prof de sport, il est forcément bien plus sportif que nous ! Mon argument les fit rire et avec les filles on se mit d'accord pour noyer les garçons qui se laissèrent plus ou moins faire. En fait, Nate accepta facilement mais Shane refusait de mouiller ses cheveux et j'eus besoin des deux autres filles pour réussir à lui mouiller la tête, alors que mon meilleur ami s'occupait de Jason.

La journée passa relativement vite et lorsque vingt-deux heures sonnèrent, je montais me coucher. J'étais HS. J'embrassais tout le monde puis rejoignis ma chambre alors qu'ils discutaient calmement. J'eus à peine le temps de me changer qu'on frappa à ma porte et j'ouvris à Shane.

« - Je viens pour le massage que tu m'as promis hier !

« - Ah oui j'avais oublié, navrée, avouais-je sincèrement. Bah installe-toi, dis-je en désignant le lit, je termine de me préparer j'arrive… Au fait, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir rappelé quand j'étais en bas. Cet aprem par exemple, demandais-je avant de me brosser les dents.

« - J'avais oublié… Et depuis ton départ, les couples se lâchent. Ils s'embrassent à perte haleine… Leur attitude est presque irrévérencieuse, rit-il. Je vais leur coller un procès !

« - Mais non, souris-je, et je paris que tu es comme ça quand t'es avec tes greluches !

Il rit, à nouveau, et me rejoignit alors que j'appliquais du lait pour bébé sur mon visage.

« - Voilà donc le secret de ta peau toujours douce.

« - Ouais et si t'en parle, je devrais te tuer, me moquais-je. T'en veux peut-être ? Pour le massage, précisais-je devant son regard perplexe.

Il haussa les épaules et repartit dans ma chambre. Pour ma part, je me lavais les mains, pris le bidon et le rejoignis pour le voir assis sur mon lit en train d'envoyer un message.

« - Hey Brad Pitt, lâche tes groupies, je suis passablement HS et si tu veux ton massage ce soir, c'est maintenant. Sinon je m'endors sur ton dos.

« - Ok chef. Alors je me mets comment ?

Je secouais la tête puis il retira son tee-shirt avant de s'allonger sur le ventre, les bras en croix. Mon Dieu, j'avais oublié qu'il était sexy à mort torse nu. Légèrement mal à l'aise, je m'assis sur lui et mis un peu de lait pour bébé sur son dos avant de commencer le massage. Je souris sadiquement et lui rappelais ses nombreuses remarques pendant notre match de ce matin.

« - Alors comme ça, je suis nulle avec un ballon dans les mains, demandais-je en appuyant mon massage le faisant grimacer.

« - Non, non, rit-il malgré la légère douleur. Tu es une athlète hors pair. Et une fille très sportive, ajouta-t-il quand j'appuyais sur ses omoplates.

« - Et, demandais-je en massant sa colonne vertébrale.

« - Et… Et t'es la fille la plus parfaite que je connais, répondit-il ce qui me fit rire. Pitié arrête de te venger Mitchie. Je te jure, t'as pas besoin de me torturer pour que je te dise ce que je pense de toi !

« - Ok. Parle ! Que penses-tu de moi ?

« - Je pense que tu es une personne formidable Mitchie. Une amie géniale avec un cœur grand comme ça.

« - Ah je suis une bonne amie, dis-je un peu déçue.

« - Non tu es magnifique Mitchie. Tu as un regard incroyablement intense, un rire qui me transporte…

« - Attends si un de tes potes de fac te demandait de me décrire, tu lui dirais ça ?

« - Non je te décrirais pas comme ça, admit-il. Je ne te décrirais pas du tout, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils te brisent le cœur… Mais si je devais le faire, je dirais simplement que tu es une jeune femme à la beauté renversante. Avec une silhouette divine, des jambes de rêves et que tu as ce qu'il faut là où il le faut, termina-t-il me regardant. Qu'en plus, tu as un sourire ravageur, et un regard perçant. Que tu es une personne très douce qui a dans les mains, de quoi rendre n'importe quel homme heureux. Que ce soit pour une nuit, ou pour la vie.

« - Tout ça, soufflais-je étonnée.

Il acquiesça tout en se retournant et je me retrouvais assise sur son torse alors qu'il me fixait avec intensité. Je lui rendis son regard et plongeais dans une mer chocolat brûlante. Mes mains étaient posées sur ses pectoraux que je caressais machinalement mais je m'arrêtais lorsqu'il posa les siennes sur ma taille qu'il frôla doucement. Sans cesser de me regarder il fit passer ses doigts sous mon débardeur pour tracer des cercles sur ma peau. Je frissonnais de plaisir et fermais les yeux pour m'abandonner à ces caresses. C'était très agréable et lorsque ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos je me penchais comme pour m'allonger sur lui. La seconde suivante, je sentis son souffle sur ma peau et ouvris les yeux pour voir que son visage était à deux centimètres du mien. À nouveau, je plongeais dans son regard brûlant et rougis en le voyant observer mes lèvres comme s'il voulait m'embrasser.

« - Shane ?

« - Quoi, murmura-t-il en fixant à nouveau ma bouche.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

« - Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en baissant le regard.

La seconde suivante, il s'assit et se recula contre le mur avant de me fixer à nouveau. Sauf que son regard était chargé de regrets.

« - Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, je… Ce n'était pas voulu.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Ce… Ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pardonne-moi, dit-il avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce.

Assise sur mon lit, je le regardais commencer à partir quand il se stoppa. La main sur la cliche, il se retourna et me fixa.

« - Je suis désolé Mitchie.

« - Désolé de quoi ?

« - De ce que j'ai failli faire. C'est le massage, combiné à ce que je t'ai dit, et tout ça. Je… Je crois que ça m'est monté à la tête… Tu sais… Je ne veux pas perdre. T'es un très importante pour moi.

« - Je comprends, souris-je un peu déçue. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié.

« - D'accord. Bonne nuit _Beautiful_.

Je lui souhaitais de passer une bonne nuit également et je le regardais partir. Restée seule, j'entrais dans mon lit et allais éteindre quand on frappa à la porte.

« - Oui ?

« - Navrée _Beautiful_, j'ai… Mon tee-shirt. Je l'ai oublié, expliqua-t-il en le ramassant.

« - Oh ok. Bah écoute sers-toi, souris-je.

« - Merci. Je te laisse Mitchie… Tu sais, dit-il en se retournant une nouvelle fois, je t'ai menti tout à l'heure.

« - Plait-il ?

« - Si je devais te décrire à mes potes, je ne dirais pas tout ça. Je prendrais la personne entre quatre yeux et je lui dirais « Ne la fais jamais pleurer. Mitchie ce n'est pas une fille ordinaire. C'est un diamant. »

Il ferma la porte sur ces mots, et je restais inerte à regarder là où il était quelques secondes auparavant, puis je m'allongeais dans le noir. J'étais, pour lui en tout cas, un diamant. C'est… Très agréable à l'oreille. Je restais ainsi dans mon lit à réfléchir longtemps et j'entendis tout le monde quitter le jardin et aller se coucher sans que je ne réussisse à trouver le sommeil. Je décidais de me relever et quittais ma chambre, pour rejoindre mon voisin. Je notais qu'il ne dormait pas plus puisque la lumière filtrait sous sa porte mais je frappais tout de même.

« - Entre Mitchie.

« - Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ?

« - Tu as une démarche unique, sourit-il en me regardant m'asseoir face à lui, et parce que Mandy et Nate ont été se coucher de l'autre côté du couloir ainsi que Jason et Kim qui sont dans leur chambre qui est à l'autre bout. Et également parce que je t'entends tourner dans ton lit depuis tout à l'heure et je t'ai entendu te lever et quitter ta chambre. Tu n'étais pas fatiguée ?

« - Si. Je l'étais en effet, admis-je à mon tour. Seulement je n'arrive pas à entendre l'appel de Morphée donc… Tu faisais quoi ?

« - Je regardais La Dernière Chanson, avec ton actrice préférée.

« - Oh… Je peux squatter ? S'il te plait, demandais-je le suppliant.

« - Viens-là !

Tout en parlant, il ouvrit son lit et je le rejoignis sous la couverture tentant de réfréner les images qui me venaient à l'esprit. Un drôle de ménage composé de la scène de la veille dans ma salle de bain et de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le massage. Je notais que Shane remit le film au début et je m'installais confortablement pour regarder Miley Cyrus tomber amoureuse de Liam avant de le jeter.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient pour la première fois, je sentis le bras de Shane se poser sur mes épaules et je me blottis contre lui, lui permettant de me serrer dans ses bras puis je posais ma tête dans son cou. On resta ainsi durant le reste du film puis il me proposa d'en mettre un autre le temps que Morphée nous rappelle et j'acceptais en essuyant mes joues. Ce film est bouleversant. Il me proposa de choisir entre Titanic et Taken. Ne voulant pas voir trop de morts violentes et de sang, j'optais pour le naufrage cinématographique qu'était Titanic. Bon ok j'aime ce film mais avec Kim on dut le voir cent fois quand elle a rompu avec Ian. Et si vous vous demandez, oui elle sort avec chaque lettre de l'alphabet. Il y a eu Albert, Bryan, Corentin, Damian, Ernest, le pire mec au monde selon moi, Fabrizio, un touriste, Gareth, Harlem et Ian. Maintenant c'est Jason. Je secouais la tête et lorsqu'il eut mis le film, je me réinstallais dans ses bras. La tête sur son épaule, je regardais l'espère de documentaire du début, la seule partie du film qui m'énerve, puis je plongeais, sans mauvais jeu de mot, dans le film.

_Pov Shane_

Lorsque Titanic se termina enfin, je soupirais de contentement puis me tournais vers Mitchie qui devait être en larme depuis le temps. Je m'étonnais de ne pas l'entendre renifler et je me penchais pour m'apercevoir qu'elle dormait. Avec mille précautions, je l'allongeais sur mon lit puis éteignis mon portable que je rangeais dans mon chevet puis je regardais celle que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie. Ou peut-être plus j'ignorais ce que je ressentais exactement pour elle. Je savais juste que je ne voulais pas qu'un garçon lui brise le cœur. J'avais envie de la protéger de tout, de ne la garder que pour moi. Je crois que je pourrais rester des heures à la contempler dormir ou bronzer et depuis début novembre, je m'étais souvent surpris à penser à elle. Je cherchais à imaginer ce qu'elle pensait de moi, de mon attitude envers les filles, de ma façon de gérer ma vie. J'avais envie de lui plaire mais je n'étais pas amoureux ça c'était certain.

Je restais debout encore quelques minutes à la regarder dormir, tout en réfléchissant à quoi faire. Devrais-je la laisser dormir ici toute seule, ou devrais-je rester et dormir en la serrant contre moi, parce que j'en ai envie ? Je finis par me décider et retournais sous les couvertures avec délicatesse pour ne pas la réveiller.

« - Shane, dit-elle endormie. Arrête de bouger, tu m'empêches de dormir.

Je souris et lui promis d'arrêter de bouger, ce qui la fit sourire. La seconde suivante, elle s'installa sur mon torse les bras en croix, soupira de bonheur puis se mit à mâcher. Visiblement, elle rêve qu'elle mange.

_Pov Mitchie_

Quand je me réveillais, je sourcillais. Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Encore une fois. Je levais les yeux et rougis en voyant que j'étais sur le torse de Shane. Je notais le petit sourire qu'il avait et je me demandais ce à quoi il rêvait pour sourire comme ça. Je me levais doucement et partis chercher mon portable pour le photographier. Je l'eus à peine prise qu'il remua dans son sommeil puis tâta le lit comme pour me chercher ce qui me fit sourire. Posant mon portable sur le meuble, je signalais où j'étais et il ouvrit les yeux.

« - Bien dormi ?

« - Ouais. Tu fais un oreiller très confortable, admis-je. Et toi ?

« - Pas vraiment, tu es une vraie bouillotte.

Tout en me répondant, il s'étira longuement puis consentit à sortir de son lit.

Quand on arriva dans la cuisine, je notais que seul Nate était debout et on prit notre petit-déjeuner avec lui. Heureusement mon meilleur ami est quelqu'un de très discret et j'échappais aux vannes de nos amis sur la nuit que j'avais passée dans les bras du garçon qui me faisait rêver. N'ayant rien à faire aujourd'hui, je passais la journée en maillot à nager dans la piscine ou à bronzer sous les parasols, tenant compagnie à Jason qui avait des coups de soleil affreux.

« - Tu sais, je crois qu'il te faut une crème plus forte, commentais-je en observant ses épaules qui étaient rouge vif. J'arrive. Shane, demandais-je en le rejoignant alors qu'il était sur son portable en train de terminer son mémoire, pourrais-tu me prêter ta voiture ?

« - T'as pas peur de tomber en panne ? Dois-je te rappeler le parcours du combattant que j'ai vécu pour arriver ici, ajouta-t-il quand je fronçais les sourcils

« - Ta voiture a besoin de douceur mon cher et je sais être très douce.

« - Mouais, je ne me souviens pas de ça et pourtant tu m'as massé les épaules hier me semble-t-il. Enfin je crois que c'était un massage !… Les clés sont dans le tiroir de mon chevet. Je te laisse les prendre, ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

« - Merci t'es un amour… Comme toujours, ajoutais-je en embrassant sa joue.

Sur ces mots, je montais à l'étage et j'en profitais pour enfiler un short en jeans puis j'allais chercher les clés. J'en profitais pour lui piquer une chemise, puis le trousseau dans une main et mes tongs dans l'autre, je revins au jardin.

« - Jay allez viens je t'emmène. Et je prends mon portable. S'il y a un souci j'appelle, ajoutais-je.

« - Ce n'est pas ma chemise ça ?

« - Si mais elle me va mieux, ris-je. On va à la pharmacie… Y a besoin de quelque chose pour ce soir ou demain ?

Nate nous fit une liste et je pris de quoi payer. Heureusement que je suis logée gratuitement ici, songeais-je en prenant le volant. Jason à mes côtés, je démarrais et roulais doucement en écoutant la radio alors que mon ami semblait souffrir à chaque mouvement. Je lui assurais qu'il devrait bientôt se sentir mieux mais devant sa grimace, je compris que je n'étais pas convaincante. Et pourtant… J'ai cramé cet hiver pendant mes vacances à la neige et maman m'a acheté une crème qui a fait des merveilles. En trois jours je ne sentais plus la douleur. Par égard pour lui, je commençais par aller à la pharmacie et on montra son cas au pharmacien, plutôt mignon d'ailleurs, qui sourcilla.

« - Votre copain ne s'est pas raté, commenta-t-il.

« - Ce n'est pas mon copain mais celui d'un amie, et je le sais. J'aurais voulu savoir si vous aviez quelque chose de plus fort que de la biafine. Parce que là, ça ne fait rien.

« - Je vais voir, sourit-il.

« - Dis donc c'est Shane qui va être déçu… Tu lui piques ses fringues, sa voiture, son meilleur ami, que tu emmènes à la pharmacie, pour draguer enfin répondre aux avances du pharmacien !

« - D'une Shane et moi ne sommes qu'amis. De deux, je ne réponds pas à ses avances, je réponds à ces questions… Et je lui emprunte seulement sa voiture pour emmener son meilleur ami, l'imbécile qui croit que les garçons ça ne prend pas de coups de soleil… Et je lui rendrais sa chemise et il le sait. Et pourquoi je me justifie ? Tu n'es pas mon père après tout. Ni mon frère, ni mon copain !

« - Voilà. C'est ce qu'on a de plus fort en stock, intervint le pharmacien en me tendant une pommade qui me parlait un peu trop.

« - Parfait. Il nous faudrait trois tubes s'il vous plait, souris-je en jetant à Jason qui semblait encore plus rouge qu'un homard qu'on aurait oublié dans l'eau bouillante.

Il rit doucement du regard que je jetais à mon ami puis je payais. J'allais partir quand il me proposa de venir à la fête qu'il donnait pour la fête nationale. J'acceptais puis on quitta la pharmacie alors que je notais son adresse afin de trouver.

On rentra à la maison une heure après et je lançais un tube à Kim lui demandant de s'occuper de son copain qui morflait puis je rangeais les achats.

« - N'oublies pas que tu dois encore t'acheter une robe, cria Jason depuis l'étage alors que Shane arrivait au même instant.

« - Pourquoi une robe ? Tu n'en as pas assez, demanda-t-il alors que je lui tendais les clés de sa voiture.

« - Si, mais le pharmacien m'a invité à une fête qu'il donnait pour la fête nationale. Et je compte y aller.

« - Ah, souffla-t-il en prenant les achats pour m'aider à les ranger. Seule ?

« - Il n'a pas spécifié que je devais venir accompagnée donc probablement. Pourquoi tu veux venir ?

« - Pourquoi en aurais-je envie ?

« - Parce que t'es aussi libre que moi et que ça permettrait aux deux couples de partir en amoureux sans que l'un de nous deux s'ennuient ou ne tiennent la chandelle. Et de plus… Selon Jay, tu n'as pas eu de copine depuis presque quatre mois. Ce n'est pas ton record mais ça doit te manquer de serrer une poupée dans tes bras non ?

« - Aurais-je oublié de te dire que je n'étais plus intéressé par les coucheries d'un soir ? Non parce qu'il me semble l'avoir spécifié le soir de mon arrivée.

« - Exact, admis-je. Mais bon. Tu veux venir ou non ?

« - Ah j'ai compris, t'as besoin d'un chauffeur, rit-il.

« - Non, je comptais squatter la voiture de Mandy ou de Kim, je ne sais pas encore. Si je te propose de venir, c'est pour que tu viennes t'amuser.

« - Non j'en profiterais probablement pour terminer mon mémoire. Je n'ai plus que deux ans pour le bosser correctement donc…

J'acquiesçais presque déçue puis comme les courses étaient rangées, je retournais au jardin ou j'enlevais la chemise de Shane pour prendre le soleil. J'avais envie d'avoir une vraie peau de vacancière à la fête.

Je profitais d'être seule à la maison, enfin théoriquement puisque Shane était dans sa chambre pour m'éloigner de la maison afin de pouvoir faire une séance de bronzage topless, sans être dérangé, toute une après-midi et lorsque j'entendis parler de pizza, je me rhabillais puis je les rejoignais avec une peau parfaitement caramélisé. Je croisais le regard gêné de Shane lorsque je m'installais et je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant la raison de ses joues roses.

« - T'es sûr que tu ne veux toujours pas venir, lui demandais-je en mordant dans ma pizza aux peppéronis.

« - Non je vais bosser en profitant du calme de cette maison. Je dois rendre un essai à mon retour à la fac, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

« - Et tu parles de quoi ?

« - De la loi RICO… Une loi votée en mille neuf cent soixante-dix, par le Congrès qui permet aux procureurs de justice de juger et condamner le crime organisé comme la mafia, me résuma-t-il quand je le fixais perdue.

« - Oh d'accord. Comme ça c'est plus simple, admis-je. Et tu fais un résumé de la loi c'est ça ?

« - Non je pense que la justice a abusé de cette loi et j'oriente mon essai dans ce sens en expliquant pourquoi je pense qu'il y a eu de l'abus de la part des procureurs qui ont utilisé cette loi afin de punir des criminels qui n'étaient pas forcément membre d'une organisation corrompue telle que la mafia Sicilienne par exemple. J'ai passé pas mal de temps dans la bibliothèque pour réunir les informations et à présent je dois tout mettre au propre.

« - Bon… Je n'insiste pas dans ce cas. Kim c'est toujours bon pour ta titine ?

« - Ouais on prend celle de Jason. Même s'il a encore du mal à conduire, il la trouve plus sécurisante que la mienne.

« - Ouais la mienne, les freins fonctionnent.

« - La mienne aussi, se défendit-elle. J'ai fait le contrôle technique hier et tout roule. Il faut juste que je pense à faire le plein.

Je souris en les entendant se disputer puis Jason l'embrassa avec passion après s'être excusé d'avoir douté de son tas de boue. Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux. Enfin ils le seraient s'ils arrêtaient de s'embrasser à tout bout de champ. Je croisais le regard blasé de Shane et on rit doucement puis je filais terminer de me préparer. Oui la fête est demain mais j'ignore encore quoi mettre donc…

Je passais la soirée dans ma chambre à chercher une tenue sympa puis j'optais finalement pour une petite jupe plissée grise en toile, un haut lâche blanc et bleu clair, puis j'hésitais entre mon perfecto en cuir et un gilet violet. Songeant qu'il faisait trente degrés au moins, je choisis le gilet puis satisfaite, je me couchais. Il est minuit quand même.

Le lendemain passa rapidement. Et pour cause. Me sentant coupable de laisser Shane seul ce soir, je lui proposais de jouer avec moi au basket. Notre partie dura quand même la matinée complète puis on monta se laver avant de se retrouver au jardin où on discuta plusieurs heures de tout et de rien. Bon surtout de son essai qui m'intéressait réellement contrairement à ce qu'il semblait penser. Je finis par le laisser tranquille vers dix-huit heures, heure à laquelle je montais me préparer. Je pris une nouvelle douche, puis je m'habillais avant de commencer à me coiffer. Je voulais tout onduler et je mis presque une heure pour arriver à un résultat acceptable, puis je passais au maquillage. Heureusement ce fut soft de ce côté, enfin si on escompte le regard charbonneux mais bon. J'ajoutais quelques bracelets, dont celui que j'avais reçus par un inconnu en février, pour la st-Valentin, un collier, des boucles d'oreilles puis je me regardais dans la glace. Je suis prête à tomber Travolta comme ça ! Plus que satisfaite, je pris mes escarpins noirs, mon sac puis je descendis. Il m'avait demandé d'être là pour vingt-et-une heure et j'en avais pour vingt petites minutes. Je grimaçais en voyant qu'il n'était que dix-neuf trente et je rejoignis le salon que je pensais vide. Manque de chance, Shane y était aussi. Le nez sur son portable, je sus qu'il m'avait vu entrer puisque, s'il ne leva pas les yeux, il cessa de taper sur le clavier jusqu'à ce que je m'asseye. Sans un mot, j'allumais la télé, et mis une chaîne musicale en fond sonore puis je réfléchis à ce que j'avais vu en prenant les clés de la voiture de Shane quelques jours auparavant. Parmi les stylos et feuilles volantes, il y avait une boite de capotes, qu'il n'avait visiblement pas envie d'utiliser, un carnet noir qu'il ne quittait jamais mais surtout, il y avait une photo… De moi. Une photo qu'il avait prise lors de nos premières vacances entre amis, il y a de ça, quatre ans. Pourquoi la gardait-il ? On en avait fait un montage un soir quand on s'ennuyait mais je lui avais demandé de la supprimer. Non que je ne m'aimais pas, simplement la photo ne ressemblait plus à rien avec ce qu'on avait ajouté. Il faudra que je lui pose la question un de ces quatre. Non parce que ce n'est pas le genre de photo qu'un type garde. Y a des cœurs des petits comme des grands, des « I love you », des lèvres qui font un bisou, un cupidon bref, très « Saint-Valentin » mais bon. Un claquement de doigt me fit revenir à moi et je regardais Shane qui me montra simplement l'horloge. Mince je devrais être partie depuis dix minutes. Je le remerciais, lui souhaitais une bonne soirée puis montais avec Nate et Mandy qui me déposèrent puisque personne n'avait pensé à faire le plein de la voiture de Kim.

Naturellement, j'arrivais en retard mais en voyant d'autres voitures se garer je soupirais de soulagement. Mettant mon portable en silencieux, je suivis les autres retardataires qui entrèrent comme s'ils vivaient là, après avoir salué mes chauffeurs. Je les imitais et cherchais le pharmacien, qui s'appelait Brad. Je le trouvais en train de rire avec un groupe de jeunes et je songeais à aller le voir plus tard seulement il me vit et me rejoignit.

« - Salut, t'es venue finalement ?

« - Euh oui comme tu vois, souris-je. Merci de m'avoir invitée. C'est chez toi ?

« - Mes grands-parents, me corrigea-t-il, je bosse cet été pour partir à Hawaï. Et accessoirement je t'ennuie en te racontant ma vie. Mais fais comme chez toi...

« - Mitchie, ris-je en me rappelant qu'il ignorait mon prénom.

« - Ok, bienvenue Mitchie. Profite de la fête !

Une nouvelle fois je le remerciais puis rejoignis l'espère de bar pour voir qu'il y avait principalement, de l'alcool. Bon bah je ne vais pas beaucoup boire je crois. Un type me salua tout en se servant un liquide ambré et me proposa de me servir. Je souris et lui assurais que je n'avais pas soif pour le moment, pris quelques gâteaux apéritifs puis rejoignis ce que je soupçonnais être la piste de danse. Plusieurs personnes se trémoussaient au son d'un vague DJ qui m'était forcément inconnu puis je n'écoutais que des divas et du classique. Je les imitais rapidement et rapidement la musique s'empara de moi et j'oubliais que je ne connaissais personne. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était la musique qui passait. Un type se colla à moi et on flirta le temps de la chanson puis je m'éloignais. J'étais là uniquement pour m'amuser, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'embarquer dans une histoire. Même si elle devait durer qu'une nuit. Surtout si elle ne durait qu'une nuit !

La soirée passa et je finis par quitter la piste de danse pour me désaltérer. Brad était au buffet et il joua les barmen le temps de remplir mon verre que je bus avant de discuter avec lui. J'appris qu'il était l'Alabama mais qu'il était né à Miami et qu'il revenait chaque année travailler dans la ville, et je lui racontais qu'avec des amis on venait chaque été se retrouver ici. Qu'on s'était connu au jardin d'enfant et que nos études nous avaient séparés.

« - Mitchie ça va, me demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Ouais, je… Je ne me sens pas bien. Je…

« - Attends on va faire un tour dehors, ça ira mieux.

« - Ou pire. Je vais surtout me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Enfin si tu m'indiques la salle de bain la plus proche, plaisantais-je.

« - En face à toi sur la gauche. Il y a des toilettes avec un lavabo, fais comme chez toi.

Je le remerciais et commençais à partir quand je le vis, grâce une porte vitrée, me désigner à un type que je ne connaissais pas. Inquiète, je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu et j'entrais dans les toilettes avant de m'y enfermer. Faisant couler l'eau je pris mon téléphone aussitôt.

_Pov Shane_

J'étais supposé écrire mon essai sur la loi RICO mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Mitchie. A la tenue qu'elle avait en partant. À son visage parfaitement maquillé. A l'air innocent qu'elle abordait sans cesse. A la candeur qu'on pouvait lire dans son regard. Je le sais puisque Chad qui l'avait rencontré en mars quand elle était passée me voir m'en avait fait la remarque. Selon lui, ça lui donnait surtout un air « victime facile ». Depuis j'avais du mal à la laisser vivre sa vie, même si le fait que sa fac était à San Francisco ne m'aidait pas à la protéger comme je l'aurais voulu. Je soupirais puis relus mon écran. « _Le Bureau Fédéral a usé de la loi RICO afin de punir certains criminels qu'ils ne pouvaient arrêter pour d'autres prétexte. Entre mille neuf soixante-douze et mille neuf cent quatre-vingt, plus de_… » Je fus coupé par mon téléphone et je songeais à laisser sonner seulement en voyant que c'était Mitchie qui m'appelait je décrochais.

« - Un problème _Beautiful_ ?

« - Viens, chuchota-t-elle. Viens me chercher s'il te plait.

« - Pourquoi tu murmures, demandais-je inquiet. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

« - S'il te plait fais vite, je me sens pas bien. Je crois qu'on…

Elle fut coupée par un coup dans une porte qui la fit sursauter.

« - S'il te plait viens vite ! C'est au mille trois cent douze Prescott Street. Pose pas de questions, ajouta-t-elle paniquée, viens !

« - Attends Mitchie, dis-je en notant l'adresse, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« - Allez ma jolie, sors de là, cria un homme au travers de la porte. On ne te fera pas de mal !

« - Dépêche-toi, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Ok reste au téléphone, je pars mais ne raccroche pas. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, raconte-moi n'importe quoi mais, qu'il se passe, ne cesse pas de me parler.

« - D'accord. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, chuchota-t-elle fatiguée alors que je montais dans ma voiture. J'étais en train de discuter avec Brad, le pharmacien et j'ai eu un vertige… Je crois qu'il a mis quelque chose dans mon verre mais j'ignore ce que c'est. Ni que ce soit réellement _lui_ qui ait drogué mon verre.

Tout en l'écoutant, je pris la route et grâce à mon GPS, le cadeau qu'elle m'avait fait pour mon anniversaire en mars, la raison de sa visite, je trouvais rapidement la rue. Le numéro en revanche n'était nulle part. Je l'interrompis dans son récit pour lui demander de me décrire la maison puis j'abandonnais, il n'y avait qu'une maison très bruyante, dont le numéro était caché par une pancarte.

« - J'arrive tiens bon ma belle !

Tout en plaquant mon portable à mon oreille, je cherchais une porte close seulement elle cria et je me stoppais pour écouter ce qu'il se passait. Un drôle de bruit me signala que son portable venait de tomber au sol et je me fouillais l'endroit des yeux. Je crus l'apercevoir dans un coin et je traversais la foule pour voir qu'un type la tirait vers l'étage. J'eus un sourire en la voyant lui donner un méchant coup de pied entre les jambes mais pour seule réponse, il la gifla puis la jeta sur son épaule. Sans m'étonner que personne n'intervienne, je rejoignais l'étage et je lui tapais sur l'épaule libre. Le type se retourna et sans réfléchir, j'attrapais le poignet de Mitchie et collais mon poing dans le nez du type qui avait osé la frapper. Il fut déboussolé et j'en profitais pour prendre ma belle dans mes bras pour partir rapidement. Je l'entendis me suivre et j'eus juste le temps de la mettre dans ma voiture et verrouiller la portière qu'il me retourna pour m'en coller une. J'évitais son poing de justesse et lui collais une seconde droite avant de prendre le volant. Je reculais rapidement et quittais l'allée, puis la rue avant de m'arrêter. Je nous attachais puis repris la route plus serein. J'espère juste qu'ils ignorent où on vit parce que je ne donne pas cher de ma peau, s'ils viennent nous rendre une _petite_ visite. Un nouveau feu rouge m'arrêta et j'en profitais pour la regarder. Elle semblait dormir sereinement et je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé.

_Pov Mitchie_

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis la route défiler et je commençais à paniquer. Où m'emmenait-on ?

« - Calme-toi _Beautiful_, tu es en sécurité, sourit Shane alors que je l'apercevais enfin.

« - Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? La dernière chose que je me souvienne c'est qu'un barbu me tirait hors des toilettes.

« - Je suis arrivé pour le voir te gifler, t'assommant visiblement, et te prendre sur l'épaule pour monter à l'étage plus vite. Je lui ai collé mon poing dans le nez et je t'ai pris pour te mettre en sécurité dans ma voiture. Et je lui ai collé un second coup dans le nez quand j'ai vu qu'il m'avait suivi. Ensuite, j'ai démarré. Fin de mon histoire.

Je hochais la tête puis me tins la tête en proie à un drôle de mal de crâne. Je ne comprenais rien. Comment savait-il où j'étais ? Et que j'avais besoin d'aide ?

« - Mon sac, m'exclamais-je. Il y a tous mes papiers dedans !

« - Ok je te dépose et j'y retourne pour le prendre ainsi que ton portable.

« - Non attends, je sais même pas si je l'ai pris. Il me semble qu'il est resté dans la voiture de Nate. Il faut que je lui demande et…

« - Calme-toi Mitchie. Je vais l'appeler dès notre arrivée et j'irais chercher tes affaires là-bas si tu l'avais avec toi.

J'acquiesçais, une nouvelle fois, le remerciant de prendre la situation en main puis on arriva devant notre maison. Je soupirais soulagée de me sentir vraiment en sécurité mais je n'osais pas sortir quant que Shane ne le faisait pas avant. Seulement il prit son portable et appela quelqu'un.

« - Nate mon pote, désolé de te déranger mais Mitchie me demande si son sac est avec toi ? _…_ D'accord, je la rappelle et je la préviens. Bonne soirée. _…_ C'est ça bye, dit-il amusé avant de raccrocher. Bon relax t'as oublié ton sac dans sa voiture, donc il est en sécurité. Et j'irais voir ce Brad demain pour récupérer ton portable.

« - Je… Merci Shane.

Il sourit et descendit de sa voiture sans que je bouge. Je me sentais trembler et j'attendis d'être plus calme pour sortir. Je vis mon héros contourner la voiture et venir m'ouvrir. Je le remerciais et me força à descendre. Manque de chance je tremblais encore et failli tomber.

« - Ola doucement, sourit-il en verrouillant sa voiture. Je vais t'aider d'accord ?

« - Je… Ok mais doucement s'il te plait, je ne suis pas stable.

« - Je sens ça. Allez accroche-toi _Beautiful_, je t'embarque !

Sur ces mots, il me porta et je m'accrochais à lui en tremblant de plus belle. Pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais plus sentie en sécurité qu'à cet instant, dans ses bras. Il me conduisit au salon et me demanda si je voulais quelque chose.

« - Me changer, avouais-je. Je vais monter dès…

« - Je t'emmène.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, il me reprit danses bras et monta à l'étage. Cette fois-ci je m'accrochais simplement pour ne pas tomber et je l'observais. Il semblait tellement serein et calme alors qu'une vraie tempête agitait ma tête. Voulant retrouver un peu de quiétude, je posais ma tête contre son visage espérant que son calme me contaminerait mais la seule chose qui changea ce fut son odeur qui m'entourait. Je le sentis me poser sur le lit puis me prévenir qu'il descendait nous servir quelque chose de frais. Je hochais la tête et quand je fus seule, je retirais ma jupe et mon haut pour enfiler mon pyjama et troquais mes chaussures contre une paire de chausson avant d'aller me démaquiller. Seulement en faisant face au miroir, je me rappelais de l'angoisse que j'avais ressentie quand je m'étais enfermée dans les toilettes. Leurs cris et les coups dans la porte. Je me mis à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter, et sans même m'en apercevoir. Je ne me souvenais pas de ce qu'il s'était passé après. Qu'avais-je fait ? Que m'avait-on fait ? Je cherchais sur moi une marque révélatrice, un coup, une griffure, n'importe quoi pour aider ma mémoire à se rappeler mais rien. Sauf la trace sur le poignet quand il m'avait tiré. Avais-je échappé au pire ? Et comment Shane savait que j'avais besoin d'aide ? Il était ici et moi là-bas, comment avait-il fait pour savoir ? Était-il un de leur complice ? Était-ce une machination ?

Je commençais à angoisser et fis une vraie crise de panique quand il revint dans la chambre. Attrapant ma bombe de laque, je le menaçais de l'aveugler s'il faisait un pas de plus.

« - Mitchie, fit-il choqué. Que se passe-t-il ?

« - Comment as-tu su que j'avais besoin d'aide ? Tu étais ici en train de bosser sur ton essai et j'étais là-bas. À vingt minutes !

« - Tu… Tu ne te souviens pas, demanda-t-il choqué. Mitchie, tu m'as appelé au téléphone. Tu chuchotais et me demandais de venir rapidement. Tu ne te sentais pas bien et tu voulais que je vienne rapidement au mille trois-cent douze Prescott Street. Comme tu semblais perdre le fil, je t'ai demandé de parler le temps que j'arrive. Tu m'as raconté le début de la soirée puis tu as commencé à divaguer en parlant de danse de tee-shirt et de bataille de neige.

« - Mais je ne suis pas restée au téléphone vingt minutes !

« - Quinze en réalité, j'ai grillé tous les feux rouges pour arriver plus vite. Tu semblais en danger, je n'ai pas réfléchis… Tu me crois ?

« - Je… Je devrais ?

« - Je ne sais pas Mitchie ! À toi de voir si tu peux avoir confiance en moi ou non. Je peux appeler Kim ou Mandy… Même Nate qu'ils viennent pour te rassurer si je te fais peur. Je suis certains qu'ils ne râleront pas d'annuler leur soirée pour venir te calmer parce que tu as failli te faire agresser.

« - Non ! Je… Je te crois, mais promets-moi que tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

« - Je te promets de ne jamais te faire de mal et de faire tout mon possible pour que personne ne puisse plus t'en faire.

Je le regardais et voyant qu'il était réellement sincère, je lâchais ma bombe et me jetais dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle. J'avais tellement peur ce soir ! Je le sentis se tendre une seconde puis il respira et me prit dans ses bras. Ses mains caressèrent mon dos pour me calmer et quand je fus à peu près maîtresse de moi-même, il me proposa de descendre boire un soda. Je hochais la tête sans m'éloigner de lui et, une nouvelle fois, il me porta dans ses bras jusqu'au salon et remplit deux verres sous mes yeux. J'en pris un et l'avalais d'un trait. À présent que j'étais en sécurité je me rendis compte que je mourrais de soif.

On resta tous les deux dans le salon à discuter futilement, juste pour que j'oublie, que je me calme et surtout que je puisse dormir. Je lui avais même demandé si je pouvais lire son essai seulement il refusa. Selon lui, il n'était pas prêt et encore trop brouillon.

« - Alors au fait, Kim m'a dit que tu songeais à arrêter la fac d'art. Info ou intox ?

« - Joker. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser ce soir… Shane tu peux me prendre dans tes bras s'il te plait, demandais-je timidement.

« - Bien sûr. Viens-là _Beautiful_.

Tout en parlant, il me prit contre lui et me serra fortement comme pour me prouver qu'il était réellement. Je soupirais un peu plus calme puis me blottis contre lui le plus possible. On resta ainsi quelques minutes puis il me proposa de mettre un film. J'acquiesçais et j'allais le choisir tandis qu'il montait. Quand il revint, j'avais opté pour Le temps d'un automne et s'il n'aima pas mon choix, il n'en dit rien et se contenta de poser une couette sur le canapé puis s'assit. Je me remis contre lui et souris quand il me porta pour m'asseoir sur lui avant de nous couvrir puis enclencha le film alors que je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Je me moquais du film, de toute façon je le connaissais par cœur, je préférais me concentrer sur mon ami. Mon futur avocat et ce soir, mon héros. Visiblement je l'avais appelé mais je ne m'en souvenais plus. Que lui avais-je dit ? Il ne semblait pas vouloir me dire toute la vérité et je me promis de l'interroger plus tard. Quand je pourrais accepter toute la vérité disons. Je revins à moi en sentant la main de Shane caresser mon bras avec tendresse et je fermais les yeux oubliant complètement ce long-métrage préférant nettement m'intéresser à ces doigts qui me frôlaient et qui faisaient naître mille sensations en moi. Je soupirais doucement et me détendis enfin. Ayant la tête dans son cou, j'y déposais un baiser tout doux puis changeais de position, tout en restant sur et contre lui. Ses caresses devinrent plus tendres alors qu'une de ses mains se posa sur ma taille frôlant mon ventre au-dessus de mon nombril.

On resta ainsi durant tout le film puis je me tournais vers mon ami.

« - Je… Tu… Non rien oublies. Je vais me coucher, soufflais-je. Merci Shane. Pour tout.

J'embrassais sa joue puis montais rapidement dans ma chambre, craignant qu'il me demande des explications. Je préférais les lui donner demain. Seulement, je n'eus pas cette chance puisqu'il frappa à la porte moins d'une minute plus tard.

« - Je tu quoi, demanda-t-il en me regardant.

« - Je… Je ne voulais pas… J'ai peur de dormir, avouais-je les joues rouges.

« - Alors pourquoi être montée ici ?

« - Je… Pour éviter cette conversation.

Tout en parlant, je baissais les yeux puis rejoignis mon lit morte de honte. Seulement avant que je ne puisse m'y installer une main se posa, avec beaucoup de tendresse sur ma taille et je m'arrêtais. Shane me retourna doucement jusqu'à lui faire face puis m'observa longuement alors que je me mordais la lèvre inquiète. Que se passait-il ?

« - Tu n'es pas rassurée, commenta-t-il une longue minute plus tard.

« - Si je… Non, avouais-je piteusement. Quand je suis dans tes bras ça va mais dès que tu t'éloignes… J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau dans ces toilettes !

Il acquiesça puis me proposa d'attendre. Je hochais bêtement la tête puis m'assis dans mon lit en attendant son retour. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il était à nouveau devant moi et en pyjama. Je le regardais perplexe avant de sourire quand il m'expliqua qu'il allait dormir avec moi cette nuit pour me prouver que j'étais en sécurité. Je le remerciais puis l'invitais à s'allonger près de moi. Ce qu'il fit en souriant. La minute d'après je me blottis contre lui et fermais les yeux pour dormir.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, il n'y eut aucun changement, sauf que je dus me racheter un portable l'autre ayant mystérieusement disparu. Je paniquais moins, certes, mais seulement la journée. Dès qu'il fallait me coucher, je tremblais de peur. Et chaque nuit, Shane se dévouait pour dormir avec moi, le temps que je sois rassurée. Mouais quelque chose me dit que sa chambre ne servira plus parce que je ne me sentirais, à nouveau, en sécurité que lorsque je serai de retour à San Francisco dans ma petite chambre. Quant à nos amis, s'ils trouvèrent étrange qu'on dorme ensemble, le fait qu'on n'ait pas changé d'attitude l'un envers l'autre les empêchait de dire qu'on était un couple. Ils ignoraient si on sortait ou non ensemble. Surtout Kim et Mandy qui rêvaient de nous voir nous marier ensemble.

À présent, nous étions tous au jardin, profitant de la fraîcheur de la soirée pour discuter gaiment. Entre amis. Comme quand on était au lycée et tous célibataires. Une époque qui me manquait cruellement.

« - Hey un action ou vérité ça vous tente, demanda Kim amusée.

Comme tout le monde était d'accord, j'acceptais également puis elle commença.

« - Mitchie action ou vérité ?

« - Vérité.

« - Ok. Est-ce que tu sors avec Shane ?

« - Non, mais ce n'est pas un scoop, ris-je. Nate ?

« - Action.

« - Ok… Tu n'as plus le droit d'embrasser Mandy jusqu'à demain minuit moins une.

« - Hey pourquoi je suis punie moi, s'indigna-t-elle.

« - Ok. Shane ?

« - Action. Avec toi vaut mieux !

On rit tous sachant que Nate était un inspecteur de police hors pair, puis il lui demanda de plonger, tout habillé dans la piscine et de faire une longueur. Le plus vite possible au passage. Il hocha la tête et plongea aussitôt. Quand il revint, il interrogea Jason qui choisit une vérité et je ris quand Shane lui demanda le défaut qu'il ne supportait pas chez sa copine.

« - Sa manie de parler la nuit. Mandy ?

« - Vérité, c'est plus sage.

« - Ok. Cette journée va-t-elle te paraître bien longue ?

« - Assurément, répondit-elle en me fusillant des yeux. Kim ?

« - Action.

« - Interroge Mitchie et venge-moi !

« - Ok. Mitchie ?

« - Euh… Vérité encore.

« - D'accord. Aimerais-tu sortir avec Shane ?

« - Euh… Non, soufflais-je gênée.

« - Menteuse, crièrent-elles.

« - Non. C'est vous deux qui voulaient à tout prix nous caser ensemble. Nuance.

« - Alors pourquoi vous passez toutes vos nuits ensemble, demanda Mandy.

« - Désolée mais c'est à moi de poser la question. Jason ?

« - Action.

Je souris et réfléchis quelques secondes avant de le mettre au défi de jeter sa copine à l'eau. Le jeu perdura ainsi de longues minutes puis Shane m'interrogea. Sortant de trois actions consécutives, je ne pus choisir autre chose qu'une vérité et en voyant son regarda s'allumer, je pris peur.

« - Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas sortir avec moi, sourit-il.

« - Réponds, crièrent les deux filles excitées.

« - Euh ok. Alors pourquoi je ne voudrais pas… Parce que j'aurais trop peur de perdre en tant qu'ami. Et tu comptes bien trop pour moi, pour prendre le risque. Vu que tu ne restes jamais ami avec tes copines… Je préfère être une amie. Mandy ?

« - Action.

Le jeu reprit mais je sentais le regard de Shane sur moi et quand Jason lui demanda si lui aurait voulu qu'on forme un couple, je rougis comme jamais.

« - Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ça serait le déjà le cas.

Kim et Mandy crièrent de joie alors que je priais pour que le sol s'ouvre et me fasse disparaître. Seulement, rien ne changea et le jeu reprit. Étrangement, Shane et moi n'étions interrogés que sur ce qu'on ressentait, ou comment je vivais ses aveux, et quand on choisissait une action, on devait se faire un câlin, un bisou, des caresses, un massage. Je décidais donc d'abandonner la première ne supportant d'être si près de lui sans pouvoir être réellement moi. J'avais l'impression qu'ils attendaient tous que je craque et que j'embrasse Shane, seulement je l'avais dit, je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié. Je montais donc et allongée dans mon lit, j'ouvris un livre. En attendant mon compagnon nocturne.

Seulement il ne monta pas ou je m'endormis avant si bien que lorsque j'ouvris les yeux plusieurs heures étaient passées. Youpiii je suis guérie ! Fière de moi, je descendis et préparais un petit-déjeuner de roi, juste pour moi, avant de filer prendre une douche. Au dernier moment, j'optais pour un bain moussant et mettant un cd de musique classique, je préparais le tout. Je pris une douche puis je fis couler un bain parfumé à la rose. Je sentis mes muscles se détendre lentement et je soupirais de bonheur lorsque je fus parfaitement calme. Même si dix minutes plus tard, Jason ainsi que Mandy se levèrent et commencèrent à discuter puis se disputer ou rire.

À présent guérie, je redevins autonome et n'eus plus à attendre Shane pour dormir si bien que je repris mon propre rythme de vie. Seul détail, je l'évitais légèrement. Et lui aussi puisqu'il quittait la pièce où il était dès que j'entrais. Ce qui me blessait, je dois l'avouer. Je décidais cependant de ne rien montrer et le mois d'août commença tranquillement. Je commençais à bosser mes cours d'octobre tout en continuant à effectuer mes corvées. Parfois seule, parfois avec Shane sans qu'on ne se parle vraiment. Si bien qu'un soir, quand tout le monde fut couché, je rejoignis la piscine et faisant tremper mes pieds je réfléchis à comment agir pour renouer le contact avec mon ami. Mon héros même. Je restais ainsi plusieurs minutes, observant le ciel étoilés quand j'entendis la porte du jardin, s'ouvrir dans mon dos. Je me tournais et croisais le regard de notre futur avocat. Je crus qu'il allait repartir en me voyant, mais il ferma simplement derrière lui et me rejoignit. À son tour, il mit les pieds dans l'eau puis m'observa.

« - Pourquoi m'ignores-tu depuis la partie d'action ou vérité, demandais-je.

« - Je ne sais pas. Et toi… Quelle est ton excuse ?

« - Je ne veux plus entendre Kim ou Mandy tenter de me convaincre que sortir avec toi serait la solution idéale. Qu'on est fait pour être ensemble et j'en passe.

« - Tu ne les crois pas, chuchota-t-il.

« - Ce n'est pas ça. Simplement je ne veux pas sortir avec toi uniquement pour leur faire plaisir avant de m'apercevoir qu'on ne va pas ensemble. Je te l'ai dit l'autre soir, je ne veux pas te perdre. Jamais, soufflais-je en le regardant.

« - Tu ne me perdras jamais Mitchie, soupira-t-il avant de se pencher pour déposer un délicat bisou sur ma joue. Moi aussi je tiens à toi. Probablement plus que toi à moi mais j'attendrais que toi tu veuilles plus que mon amitié, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

« - Ne fais pas Shane !

« - Pas quoi ?

« - Me parler à l'oreille de ce que tu ressens pour moi, en frôlant ma main, en me promettant qu'on ne se fera pas mal. J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à me convaincre d'être ta copine. Et oui je sais ! En me mettant avec toi, je ne souffrirais pas, tu prendras soin de ma petite personne. Tu me protègeras sans m'étouffer et oui peut-être que j'aimerai ça, que j'aime être dans tes bras, ou contre toi. Et oui j'ai aimé dormir toutes ces nuits avec toi mais je ne veux pas me mettre avec toi parce que c'est la suite logique. Je veux que ce soit par amour.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

« - Si, soupirais-je. Mais… C'est compliqué. Shane je n'ai jamais eu de vrai copain. J'ai bien flirté çà et là à des soirées ou autre mais jamais je n'ai eu à devoir penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi. Enfin disons que jamais je ne me suis demandée comment réagirait mon copain si je sortais sans lui, si je souriais à un inconnu ou si j'allais au ciné avec un autre. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie que ça change.

« - Même si tu rêves de m'embrasser ?

« - Même si je rêve de t'embrasser, avouais-je. Même si je rêve de savoir ce que ça ferait de connaître le goût de tes lèvres, de sentir ton corps se coller doucement contre le mien ou…

Je ne pus aller plus loin. Shane venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes et les pressa doucement avant de s'éloigner juste assez pour chuchoter :

« - Réponds-moi, s'il te plait.

Je hochais la tête et lorsqu'il revint contre ma bouche, je l'embrassais à mon tour, savourant ce baiser. Probablement le seul qu'on échangera. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser maintenant. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était cette bouche qui caressait la mienne, ce goût de menthe qu'elle avait, cette douceur que je sentais. L'air nous sépara mais je revins l'embrasser presque aussitôt avant de sourire quand il me porta avant de m'asseoir sur lui pour m'enlacer avec beaucoup de tendresse tandis que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou. L'air nous sépara une nouvelle fois et il chuchota :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai apprécié, avouais-je en le regardant.

« - Mais tu n'as pas envie de plus.

« - Non, répondis-je avec honnêteté. Crois-moi j'ai aimé t'embrasser, connaître toutes les réponses que je me posais et celle que je ne me posais pas, mais… C'est trop tôt je crois.

« - D'accord. Si tu changes d'avis tu sais me trouver.

« - Devant ton portable, souris-je.

Il rit mais acquiesça avant de me rasseoir sur le sol pour se lever. Il commença à partir puis s'arrêta alors que je l'observais s'éloigner.

« - Tu sais, si je ne te parlais pas ces jours-ci ce n'était pas parce que je ne le voulais pas mais je voulais surtout qu'on puisse parler sans être espionnés par nos amis.

J'acquiesçais doucement puis il partit me laissant toute seule face au jardin. Je soupirais puis m'allonger sur les dalles froides pour regarder les étoiles. Ce moment était tellement beau et agréable. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, c'était de le revivre. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas en sachant que Shane pensait à moi autrement. En me souvenant de ses mots, de son aveu, je rougis puis me mordis la langue. Il voulait qu'on soit ensemble. Qu'on forme un couple. Et j'en rêvais depuis tellement longtemps. Pourquoi refusais-je ? Alors que je savais qu'en allant le voir pour lui demander d'être mon _boyfriend_, je ne risquais rien ? J'eus beau rester là à regarder le ciel étoilé, cherchant une réponse à mes questions, aucune ne vint et je décidais de regagner mon lit. Je n'apprendrais rien d'autre ce soir de toute manière.

Je crus que, suite à cette conversation rien ne changerai mais j'eus tort. Shane me le prouva dès le réveil. Pas le mien, le sien. Il se leva bien après moi et je le soupçonnais d'avoir travaillé sur son essai une partie de la nuit. Bref, dès qu'il se leva, il vint m'embrasser la joue avec beaucoup de tendresse. Je sentis bien qu'il restait plus longtemps que nécessaire mais je n'avais pas envie de le repousser, j'aimais la tendresse dont il faisait preuve à mon égard. Il finit cependant par saluer les autres et prendre son petit-déjeuner alors que je continuais ce que je faisais… Soit rien. Je bronzais tranquillement en écoutant les couples faire des projets d'avenirs. Cependant je sentis un regard sur moi et j'ouvris un œil pour voir que c'était le seul célibataire du groupe qui me regardait.

« - Tu fais une orgie de soleil, demanda Mandy à un moment.

« - Non il y en a plein à San Francisco. Je profite simplement parce qu'ici je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Et toi alors Seattle tu dois avoir pas mal de pluie. Un peu de soleil, ça ne te dirait pas ?

Elle rit mais m'avoua qu'elle préférait profiter de son copain.

« - Ouais bah franchement chapeau. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais moi. Devoir attendre les vacances d'étés ou celles de Noël pour voir mon copain. Faut avoir un sacré degré de confiance, non ?

« - Ou faut être fou, intervint Shane amusé.

« - Ouais masochiste serait le terme que j'aurais choisi.

« - Non faut être amoureux. Évidemment vous ne pouvez pas comprendre puisque vous ne l'êtes pas, soupira Mandy, mais en gros, c'est comme attendre Noël… L'année est longue et on se console en faisant plein de projet… Et puis arrive le jour J, où tu retrouves ton copain et là… C'est magique !

« - Perso ce que je préfère à Noël c'est ouvrir les cadeaux.

« - Moi c'est me gaver de chocolat en regardant des films de noël, avouais-je en fixant notre futur avocat qui semblait bien s'amuser de la situation.

« - Et pourtant, t'es toujours aussi belle, soupira-t-il dramatiquement.

« - Que veux-tu, je suis la tentation faite femme !

En m'entendant, il releva la tête et arqua un sourcil avant de me regarder de haut en bas. Je voyais son regard se balader sur moi, malgré mes lunettes et j'attendais sa réponse. Même si j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer.

« - En effet, admit-il. Avec ton micro bikini blanc, t'es la définition même du mot 'tentation'.

Je rougis doucement puis je me levais pour aller nager. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, en chemin, je m'arrêtais à son niveau et chuchotais :

« - Et encore tu ne m'as pas vu sans le haut !

« - Si justement, répondit-il. Début juillet. Tu t'es faites une séance en privé seulement j'étais en train de regarder si la manif' de Miami était terminée. Et je t'ai vu forcément. T'as plus rien à me cacher ou presque.

« - Contrairement à toi. Si je me souviens bien de ton arrivée, et crois-moi je m'en souviens bien, tu n'as plus rien à me cacher, petit voyeur !

Ce fut à son tour de rougir et satisfaite je plongeais dans l'eau au moment où Kim nous demandait ce qu'on racontait.

« - Rien Mitchie me racontait qu'elle serait bien tentée par une séance de bronzage topless.

« - Ah bon ?

Je regardais les quatre qui me fixaient choqués alors que lui riait sous cape.

« - Faux. Je lui rappelais simplement son exib' dans ma salle de bain !

Ce fut à son tour d'être le point de mire de tout le monde et je pus m'éloignais tranquillement en nageant. Je restais à barboter dans l'eau plusieurs minutes puis je fis la planche. Je les entendais s'embrasser ou rire mais c'était étrangement lointain.

« - Je ne suis pas le seul à être voyeur, chuchota une voix à mon oreille qui me fit sursauter. Navré.

« - Tu ne l'es même pas, grommelais-je en me mettant debout. Mais tu l'as cherché !

« - Je le reconnais… Partante pour une petite balade en amoureux que nous ne sommes pas ? Jason a demandé à avoir la maison une heure ou deux. Nate et Mandy vont faire les magasins.

« - Ok je me change et je te laisse m'emmener où tu veux !

« - Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on n'irait pas loin, sourit-il en me sortant son regard déshabilleur.

Je rougis puis sortis de l'eau sans répondre. En même temps, je ne vois pas trop ce que je pouvais ajouter. Je montais me changer puis trouvant le moyen de gagner ce petit débat, je sortis de ma chambre et entrais dans la sienne sans frapper. À moitié habillé, il me fixa perplexe et sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, je le plaquais, façon de parler, contre le mur et l'embrassais avec passion. Je fermais les yeux à la seconde où il me répondit mais avant qu'il ne puisse m'enlacer je m'éloignais de lui et rejoignis ma chambre amusée. Finalement au lieu de partir à l'aventure, on s'installa à la terrasse d'un café où on resta jusqu'au soir.

Bien qu'on flirtait de plus en plus souvent, et de moins en moins discrètement. On passait notre temps à se chercher, à se voler des baisers quand on était seuls et je pouvais sentir sa main s'égarer sur ma taille ou ma hanche lorsqu'on se baladait ou qu'on regardait un film tous ensemble. Mais étrangement, j'appréciais ce jeu auquel on jouait. J'aimais le sentir m'attraper au détour d'un couloir ou me faire prisonnière de ma propre chambre juste pour m'embrasser plus ou moins tendrement, sentir sa main se poser sur ma cuisse quand on était assis côtes à côtes. Pourtant aucun de nos amis nous firent de remarques et j'eus même l'impression qu'ils ne voyaient plus que leur couple. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que j'entrais dans la chambre de Shane ce samedi-là.

« - Hey mec, une balade dans la nature avoisinante, ça te tente ?

« - Pas de problème. Qui vient ?

« - Toi et moi, c'est tout. Les quatre autres sont bien trop occupés à se nettoyer les amygdales pour s'apercevoir de notre présence alors…

« - Je décèle une pointe de jalousie !

« - De déception nuance. Maintenant je sais pourquoi j'étais contre la mise en couple de Nate et Mandy… Ils sont sans arrêt ensemble. À croire qu'on ne compte pas.

« - Ils ne se sont pas vu depuis longtemps, les défendit-il alors qu'on sortait de la maison.

« - Et alors ? T'es le seul que j'ai été voir cette année, les autres, j'ai dû me contenter de sms ou d'appels. Moi aussi j'aimerai passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami ou les deux tarées qui me servent d'ombres… Je déteste les couples. Dès qu'ils se forment plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance !

« - Tu verras, dit-il en imitant Kim à la perfection, quand tu seras amoureuse, tu changeras d'avis !

« - Crétin ! Et d'ailleurs, repris-je après un peu de silence, qui te dit que je ne suis pas amoureuse ?

Shane me regarda mais ne répondit pas. Au contraire, il posa son bras sur mes épaules et j'enlaçais sa taille avant de marcher droit devant nous, sans but particulier. Durant plusieurs minutes aucun de nous ne parla puis je sursautais quand un oiseau siffla. Rouge de gêne, je fusillais mon ami des yeux et m'éloignais en le repoussant fortement, quand il se moqua de moi. Ne s'y attendant pas, il tomba et le regardais avant de rire franchement.

« - Bah alors tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes ?

« - Attends toi !

Il se releva alors que je me mettais à courir pour essayer de lui échapper. Sans succès ! Il me rattrapa cinq mètres plus loin et m'attira contre lui avant de commencer à me chatouiller me faisant rapidement hurler de rire. Bon sang je hais les chatouilles en plus. Sous ses assauts, je finis par tomber au sol, où il me rejoignit pour continuer sa torture.

« - Pitié, criais-je entre deux rires. Je ferais ce que tu veux mais pitié arrête ça, le suppliais-je.

« - Tout ce que je veux, demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

« - Tout. Aucune limite, sauf celle de me faire du mal ou de lutter contre une de mes phobies.

« - D'accord… Embrasse-moi !

Je le fixais, à mon tour, avec beaucoup de sérieux puis il m'aida à me remettre debout puisqu'il l'était déjà. Sans un mot, je me rapprochais de lui et posais mes deux mains dans son cou avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche et je fermais les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille avant de glisser dans mon dos me collant à lui et j'arrêtais de réfléchir. L'air nous sépara et je le regardais :

« - On a quand même de drôle de jeux, non ?

« - Ce sont des jeux d'adultes, commenta-t-il en haussant les épaules sans pour autant me libérer.

J'acquiesçais puis on reprit notre balade tranquillement. Je souris en le sentant prendre ma main et entrelacer nos doigts. On dut marcher plusieurs kilomètres puisque lorsque la pluie nous surprit on ne voyait plus notre maison. On regarda autour de nous puis j'aperçus une maison en bois ou quelque chose avec un toit, en tout cas, et je le signalais à mon ami qui me proposa de nous y abriter. Bonne idée ! Aussitôt on se mit à courir sans que nos mains se détachent et lorsqu'on arriva devant la porte je soupirais de soulagement. Heureusement la cabane était déserte et ouverte aussi on s'y engouffra pour être à l'abri. Shane claqua la porte dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur et je l'observais. Il était trempé les cheveux et les vêtements dans tous les sens, pourtant il ne m'avait jamais paru si beau. Sans réfléchir je me collais à lui, me jetant sur ses lèvres comme une affamée. Il répondit avec autant de passion avant de me coller contre lui puis me plaqua contre la porte à mon tour. L'air nous sépara et je soupirais quand je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer ce moment au maximum et lorsque sa main froide passa sous ma tunique, je frissonnais.

« - Désolé, dit-il en s'éloignant.

« - Non mais pas moi. Reviens, chuchotais-je en le ramenant à moi. Reviens et réchauffe-moi, soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

S'il répondit à mon baiser, il plaça en revanche ses mains sur le panneau de bois et je compris que si je voulais qu'il me serre à nouveau dans ses bras, j'allais devoir le lui faire comprendre. Je lâchais donc son cou et doucement je passais mes mains sous son tee-shirt caressant sa peau, me délectant de ce corps que j'admirais chaque jour et avec lequel j'avais tant de fois dormi. Je remontais le vêtement et lorsqu'il ne fut plus utile, Shane leva les bras me permettant de le lui enlever. La seconde suivante ses mains passaient sous ma tunique me faisant, une nouvelle fois frissonner. D'envie ? D'appréhension ? Je l'ignorais et je ne voulais pas savoir.

On ne rentra à la maison qu'au soir. Les cheveux en batailles, forcément, des rires pleins la tête et le secret de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous dans cette cabane. Seulement lorsqu'on entra, je pris conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé et je me sentis mal. Je me tus et on fila tous deux se changer et se laver. Qu'avais-je fait ? Jusqu'à présent, nous flirtions mais c'était sans conséquence. Il me cherchait, je répondais, il me prenait dans ses bras ou m'embrassait la joue, ou la bouche, avec plus ou moins de tendresse mais ça n'allait pas très loin. C'était un jeu entre nous. Un jeu qui avait trop dérapé. Un jeu que je devais faire cesser si je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Shane. Je sortis de ma douche et enfilais une tenue plus confortable composé d'un short en jeans ainsi que d'un top lâche qui tombait sans cesse mon épaule, puis j'allais frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

« - Entre Mitchie. Que veux-tu, ajouta-t-il lorsque je lui fis face.

« - Je… On doit parler… De ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure dans la cabane et…

« - Je sais ce que tu vas dire, pour l'avoir souvent dit à d'autres filles qui ne comptaient pas. Ce n'était rien, il faut oublier, pour moi rien a changé, on est n'est toujours qu'amis. Je me suis trompé où, demanda-t-il avec un peu de sécheresse.

« - Je voulais simplement te dire que si je ne regrettais pas, pour autant je n'avais effectivement pas changé d'avis. Tu es un ami très précieux et…

« - Mitchie, je suis plus que ça pour toi. Tu as le droit de le nier dans ta tête mais ne cherche pas à me faire croire que tu aurais agi pareil avec n'importe qui d'autre. Que tu ne sois pas amoureuse ok mais que je suis qu'un ami, non ! À moins que tu te donnes avec autant de passion à chacun de tes amis. Qu'ils connaissent tous le bruit de tes gémissements. La façon si unique que tu as eu de te cambrer sous mes caresses…

« - Stop, soufflais-je les joues rouges. Ce que j'étais venue te dire initialement c'est que jusqu'à présent ce n'était qu'un jeu pour moi. Ok un peu dangereux et qui a étrangement dérapé, admis-je, mais ce n'était rien d'autre au début. Juste un jeu entre deux personnes presque responsables mais consentantes mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, il faut qu'on arrête. Ça devient dangereux… Pour notre amitié, achevais-je en me traitant d'idiote.

Parce que là tout de suite j'avais envie d'assommer ma conscience et d'aller l'embrasser. Je rêvais de me jeter sur ses lèvres et le laisser me déshabiller à nouveau. Tout simplement revivre ce moment unique dans la cabane.

« - Je… Je vais te laisser maintenant. Et encore désolée d'avoir joué, malgré moi, avec toi. Ce n'était pas voulu.

Je quittais la pièce gênée et rejoignis le jardin où je retrouvais les deux filles en train de discuter gaiment alors que leur copains faisaient un un contre un sur le terrain.

« - Hey Mitchie, justement on voulait te voir, commença Kim avant que je la coupe brusquement.

« - Et bien pas moi !

Sur ces mots, je rejoignis le terrain et demandais si je pouvais jouer avec eux. Ils sourcillèrent mais acceptèrent en remettant les scores à zéro.

Durant une heure je me battis avec eux pour marquer le plus de paniers possible puis, ils proposèrent de s'arrêter. Ils jouaient depuis trois heures. On rejoignit la terrasse et Mandy me demanda si j'allais mieux.

« - Je te répondrais bien mais je m'en voudrais te t'empêcher de profiter de Nate ! Excusez-moi, ajoutais-je en rentrant sous le regard perdu de tout le monde sauf Shane.

Énervée envers moi-même, je montais dans la salle de billard et commençais à taper dans les boules remerciant le père de Nate de m'avoir appris les rudiments de ce sport. Mon meilleur ami arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit dans un fauteuil alors que je continuais de mettre toutes les boules dans les bons trous. Quand ce fut bon je les ressortais et recommençais attendant qu'il parle. Mais il semblait attendre la même chose et je jouais trois parties avant qu'il ne m'appelle. Posant la queue sur la table, je le regardais interrogative et il me lança le même regard. On resta ainsi quelques secondes puis la culpabilité me fit craquer et je me cachais le visage de mes mains pour pleurer de honte. Je sentis mon meilleur ami me prendre dans ses bras et il me berça plusieurs minutes me demandant simplement de pleurer. On verrait plus tard pour la raison de mes larmes me dit-il.

_Pov Nate_

Quand je rejoignis le jardin, je notais les regards perplexes et je soupirais.

« - Grosso modo, Mitchie se sent abandonnée par ses deux amies qui passent leur temps collées à leurs copains, et par son meilleur ami qui passe son temps avec sa copine. Et elle se sent coupable de nous en vouloir. Pour différentes choses, résumais-je encore perturbé par ses aveux.

« - Je sais pourquoi, soupira Shane.

« - Disons que ça en fait partie mais ce n'est pas la cause principale de sa mauvaise humeur. Elle t'expliquera quand elle sera prête, ajoutais-je en le retenant quand il se leva pour la rejoindre. Laisse-lui le temps d'accepter ses actes.

« - Ok il s'est passé quoi ?

« - Il s'est passé Kim que votre harcèlement à Mandy et toi a causé assez de dégâts alors vous arrêtez illico de dire à Mitchie qu'elle doit se mettre avec Shane. Et si jamais ils venaient à se mettre ensemble je ne veux entendre aucun « Je le savais » ou « Je vous l'avais dit ». Je ne veux rien entendre du tout en fait. C'est clair ?

« - Ok mon chéri, calme-toi !

« - Elle descend ce soir ou pas, demanda Jason perturbé.

« - Non je ne crois pas, elle est fatiguée, je pense qu'elle doit même dormir.

Il acquiesça et je soupirais longuement cherchant à comprendre depuis quand ce jeu entre Shane et elle durait. J'étais presque certain qu'il avait commencé cet été Mais je n'aurais pas su dire quand exactement. À ce moment-là je m'aperçus que Mitchie avait raison. Sur le moment j'avais eu du mal à la croire quand elle m'avait accusé de passé tout mon temps avec ma copine et ne voir qu'elle, mais à présent je me rendais compte qu'elle avait raison. Un mois et demi que nous étions-là et hormis la partie de basket de cet après-midi, je n'avais guère passé de temps avec ma meilleure amie depuis qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen d'aider ma mère. Je me promis donc de passer la journée de demain avec elle. Et juste avec elle. Quitte à ce que Mandy fasse une crise de jalousie. Je m'en moquais. Ma meilleure amie n'allait pas bien et je serai le pire des meilleurs amis si je n'étais pas là pour elle comme elle l'était toujours pour moi.

On passa une soirée très calme pour une fois, ou en tout cas moi, puisque je m'inquiétais pour Mitchie mais aussi pour Shane. Il semblait étrange ce soir et lorsqu'il monta se coucher, je l'imitais voulant lui poser une question. Je le rejoignis dans le couloir et l'appelais doucement pour ne pas réveiller ma Chouquette.

« - Est-ce que… Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas et je comprendrais si tu m'envoyais paître mais… Tu es réellement amoureux de Mitchie ?

« - Depuis octobre mais elle est spéciale à mes yeux depuis pas mal d'années… Ceci dit, c'est bien de t'en rendre compte aujourd'hui. Après qu'elle ait du te raconter notre incartade. Pourquoi ?

« - Mais pourtant tu sors avec pas mal de filles, enfin pas cet été mais en général.

« - Ouais mais ce n'était rien. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne vous en présente aucune, que ça ne dure jamais longtemps et qu'aucune n'a été invitée ici. Elles ne comptaient pas. Et je voulais simplement oublier Mitchie. Maintenant que je t'ai tout dit, je peux aller me coucher maman, se moqua-t-il.

« - Une dernière question si tu permets… Ce vous avez fait, votre incartade pour reprendre ton mot, tu la regrettes ou pas ?

« - Dans un certain sens mais quitte à mettre ce sujet à plat, je préfère en parler avec la concernée si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

« - Pour être honnête, ça m'arrange. Je ne voulais qu'un oui ou un non, pas de justifications. C'est vos vies et votre histoire, hors de question que j'interfère.

Il me remercia d'un signe de tête, partit se coucher et je décidais d'en faire autant. Je vais avoir une longue journée demain.

_Pov Mitchie_

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je notais que le soleil se levait à peine et je soupirais. Je n'étais plus fatiguée du tout mais il n'était que cinq heures du matin. Je sortis de mon lit et descendis en bas faire des crêpes pour tout le monde même si je n'avais pas faim. Je me forçais cependant à en manger deux puis j'attendis qu'il soit huit heures pour prendre une douche. Quand je fus propre, je pris la voiture de mon meilleur ami et lui laissais un mot pour le prévenir qu'il n'avait pas été volé.

Je partis à l'aventure puis j'arrivais à Miami. Je traversais la ville avant de rejoindre la plage où je m'assis sur le sable observant les gens. Je regardais les enfants rire en se courant après, ce même jeu auquel on jouait avec Shane à leur âge. Le groupe d'ado assis sur le sable à rire entre eux, c'était mes amis et moi sur une plage comme celle-ci à se croire immortels et invisible. Chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient quelque part, je me rappelais un moment de ma vie où Shane était présent. Parfois seul, parfois avec nos amis, mais toujours avec moi. Je fus dérangée dans mes pensées par mon téléphone et je répondis machinalement.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Hey Nate, soufflais-je en essuyant des larmes que je ne me rappelais pas avoir versé.

« - Lui-même. Tu vas bien ?

« - Ouais. Désolée j'avais besoin d'être seule. Tu veux que je te ramène ta voiture ?

« - Non juste ma meilleure amie. J'avais prévu de passer la journée avec toi, comme avant. Partante ?

Je souris. C'était tout à fait Nate de prévoir quelque chose mais d'en parler à personne. J'acquiesçais et le prévins que j'arrivais. Je me levais et rejoignis la maison en une heure. J'eus à peine coupé le moteur qu'il arriva presque en courant. Je libérais la place du conducteur et il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Je l'observais perplexe et quand on fut suffisamment loin, il soupira.

« - Mandy m'en veut de refuser de passer la journée avec elle et elle voulait s'incruster dans notre journée. J'ai dû fuir la maison.

« - Tu vas avoir une scène à ton retour.

« - Je sais, soupira-t-il fatigué avant de reprendre joyeusement. Alors que dirais-tu d'aller à un concert en plein air. Je me suis renseigné hier, il y en a un à _Coconut Grove_… C'est au sud de Miami et je sais que tu aimes les concerts en plein air. Alors intéressée ?

« - Je sais que tu fais ton maximum pour me faire plaisir et crois-moi j'apprécie autant le geste que tes efforts mais j'ai surtout besoin de réfléchir.

« - C'est ce que tu faisais avant mon appel ?

Je hochais la tête et on s'installa à la terrasse d'un café où on commanda deux cocas bien frais. Je me crispais en voyant le serveur et il dut me reconnaître puisqu'il eut un geste de recul avant de me nous servir, sous le regard perplexe de Nate. Me souvenant que personne n'était au courant pour la _super_ soirée que j'avais passé chez le pharmacien, je grimaçais. J'allais devoir parler je crois. Soupirant, je lui racontais donc ce qu'il s'était passé et ce que m'avait raconté Shane puisque je ne me souvenais de rien. Je sais juste que je l'ai appelé à l'aide parce que je me sentais mal, que je lui ai raconté la soirée et que j'ai enchaîné sur un tas de n'importe quoi, comme une danse de tee-shirt et une envie de bataille de neige. Mon récit me prit bien une heure et mon meilleur ami s'en voulut de ne pas avoir vu que j'allais mal au début des vacances. Je lui pardonnais et lui assurais que Shane avait fait un meilleur ami intérimaire des plus acceptables ce qui nous fit rire. Rire qui cessa quand je lui racontais qu'à partir de ce moment-là mon été avait viré au cauchemar. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de parler et je lui racontais tout. Nos jeux, quand ils avaient commencé, dans quelles circonstances et ce qu'ils avaient engendrés. Comme à chaque fois, il m'écouta parler sans intervenir même si je voyais qu'il se posait un million de questions et lorsque j'eus terminée, je m'affalais sur ma chaise complètement vidée. Nate attendit quelques instants puis prit la parole. Il me posa plusieurs questions techniques, pourquoi je n'avais pas porté plainte par exemple, puis enchaîna sur d'autres plus difficiles. Notamment une. Que ressentais-je pour Shane ? Bonne question, Nate, bonne question.

Je restais silencieuse plusieurs minutes puis on décida de rentrer. On s'arrêta en chemin pour acheter des trucs idiots comme des masques ou des oreilles de lapins si bien qu'on arriva aux alentours de midi, heure à laquelle Kim et Shane se levèrent. Dès que nos regards se croisèrent, je me tendis et Nate me rappela qu'on devait parler aussi j'acquiesçais avant de monter dans ma chambre pour y déposer mes affaires. Je savais aussi et surtout que pour le moment j'en étais incapable. J'avais besoin de faire le point. Je restais donc dans ma chambre le reste de la journée, dans un drôle de silence et allongée sur mon lit, je réfléchis. Encore et toujours. J'entendis Nate et Mandy se disputer par ma faute, puis Shane prit ma défense malgré ce que je lui faisais vivre. Kim prit la défense de sa meilleure amie forcément, et Jason tenta de calmer le jeu sans succès. Sa copine l'accusa de ne pas prendre parti et je soupirais. Ouvrant la fenêtre je hurlais :

« - Oh !… La ferme ! Vous êtes ridicules les filles !

« - Et toi alors ? À jouer avec le cœur des autres, cria Kim.

« - Au moins je ne crie pas avec Jason parce qu'il essaie de calmer tout le monde. Ni contre Shane qui ne fait que donner son avis à une situation qui le concerne. Ni contre Nate qui a décidé de passer un peu de temps avec sa meilleure amie. Si vous n'arrivez pas à vivre en communauté parce qu'il faut que vous soyez H vingt-quatre collé à cotre copain, arrêtez les vacances en amis, louer un chalet pour deux !

Sur ces mots, je refermais la fenêtre et mis mes écouteurs avant de brancher mon I-pod à fond pour oublier le reste. J'écoutais Maria Callas chanter l'_Ave Maria_ et sa voix si pure me calma lentement et lorsque son album fut passé je me sentis sereine.

Je passais deux jours enfermée ainsi dans ma chambre écoutant des opéras, pour mieux réfléchir à Shane. À ce qu'on avait fait. À ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de ça puis j'eus enfin ma réponse. Sachant qu'il était dans sa chambre en train de travailler son essai, je le rejoignis sur la pointe des pieds puis je frappais. Entendant taper sur le clavier je compris que comme moi, il s'était juste coupé du monde en mettant sa musique aussi j'entrais. La seconde suivante, il leva les yeux et souris.

« - Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu frapper. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

« - Je dois te parler… De la cabane, dis-je simplement. As-tu… Enfin tu veux bien m'écouter ?

« - J'attends depuis plusieurs jours donc oui.

« - Écoute Shane… Quand on était là-bas, soupirais-je, je n'étais pas moi-même. Non attends laisse-moi aller au bout de ce que j'ai à te dire avant qu'on s'éparpille en conversation, dis-je quand il ouvrit la bouche avant de le remercier quand il hocha la tête. Voilà ce qu'on a fait, je ne le regrette en rien et pour être honnête, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux que tes bras pour perdre ma virginité mais c'était peut-être trop… Rapide. Je veux dire, on jouait tous les deux, pas forcément avec les mêmes règles ni le même but mais ce n'était pas… On n'était pas un couple toi et moi. Et je crois que c'est le détail plus qu'un autre qui m'a dérangé dans tout ça. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour toi, ce que tu étais exactement pour moi et si je me suis éloignée, c'est parce que je ne voulais plus jouer. Les jeux d'adultes sont bien trop compliqués… Je crois que j'aimerai retourner en enfance quand se courir après signifiait courir l'un après l'autre dehors et non pas flirter en cherchant à attiser le désir ou l'amour de l'autre…

« - Tu as terminé ?

Je hochais la tête et il sourit avant de poser son portable sur le côté.

« - Écoute Mitchie, je sais que ce qu'on a fait ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu fais habituellement et je sais que la première fois c'est assez perturbant comme jeu mais je veux que tu saches qu'à aucun moment je n'ai joué. J'étais moi et j'espérais que toi, tu étais également toi cet après-midi-là. En aucun cas, je ne regrette ce qu'on a fait, les circonstances et tout, même si j'aurais préféré qu'on se protège… Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai jamais joué et que je ne veux pas jouer… Encore moins avec toi.

« - Moi non plus, je ne veux plus jouer. Ni avec toi, ni avec un autre, ça fait trop mal !

« - Amis, sourit-il en me tendant la main.

« - Non. Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux plus jouer un jeu et si je ne suis pas prête à avouer aux trois autres jusqu'où on a été, en revanche il y a un truc que je suis sûre.

« - Quoi donc, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - C'est que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Quitte à entendre nos deux folles nous hurler qu'elles en étaient sûres. Je m'en fiche !

« - Elles ne diront rien, Nate a été très clair à ce sujet. Si on venait à se mettre ensemble toi et moi, aucune des deux n'a le droit de faire de remarques.

« - J'adore mon meilleur ami, ris-je soulagée.

« - Sur ce coup, moi aussi. Alors on est ensemble ? Officiellement ?

« - Pas tout à fait. Il manque un truc.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Tu ne m'as pas embrassé.

Il sourit et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis aussitôt à son baiser, savourant de le sentir à nouveau contre moi et lorsque l'air nous sépara, je lui souris. À présent c'était beaucoup mieux. Les vacances s'achevaient dans deux petites semaines mais pour moi elles commençaient réellement.

On décida cependant de garder notre histoire secrète et je souris quand je constatais qu'hormis Nate, qui était au courant de beaucoup de choses, personne ne s'aperçut qu'entre Shane et moi tout avait changé. À présent, nous étions bien plus complices et lorsque nous partîmes faire les dernières courses de l'été, il accepta que je prenne le volant de sa voiture, alors qu'il détestait ne pas conduire, puisque j'étais la seule à réussir à la faire fonctionner sans problème. Disons que je ne tombais pas en panne surtout. Shane posa sa main sur la mienne qui était sur le levier de vitesse et je souris quand je sentis son pouce caresser ma peau. Je me garais rapidement et coupant le moteur, je me tournais vers lui.

« - Ne refais plus ça mec ou on risque d'avoir un accident !

« - Bien chef, sourit-il amusé.

Je ris et me penchais pour l'embrasser tendrement puis on sortit de l'habitacle pour aller acheter de quoi manger. Tandis qu'on se baladait à travers les rayons, je repérais deux-trois ingrédients que je voulais essayer ou goûter puis on passa en caisse.

« - Tu le mets encore, demanda mon copain choqué.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Ce bracelet, dit-il en désignant mon poignet.

« - Bah oui. J'attends que mon Valentin secret se dénonce donc je le mets… Attends, attends, c'était toi, demandais-je en le voyant rougir légèrement.

« - Euh ouais visiblement. Je me souviens l'avoir acheté et te l'avoir envoyé mais je ne me souvenais plus que c'était pour la st-Valentin… Je me suis grillé tout seul, non ?

Je hochais la tête amusée et l'embrassais tendrement pour le remercier. Je m'étais longtemps demandé qui me l'avait offert pour pouvoir remercier cette personne parce que ce bracelet me ressemblait complètement. À présent, je savais et c'était encore mieux. On rangea les courses puis on rejoignit la voiture tranquillement quand Shane me prévint qu'il arrivait, avant de partir en courant. Ok ! Je mis donc les sacs dans le coffre puis j'allais ranger le chariot avant de m'installer au volant en attendant qu'il revienne. Me demandant quelle musique il écoutait, je mis en marche le lecteur de cd et souris en entendant Céline Dion chanter _My Heart Will Go_ _On_. Il est sérieux-là ? Je laissais la musique tourner puis souris en le voyant revenir.

« - Sympa ta musique, souris-je.

« - Merci. Voilà pour toi, ajouta-t-il en me tendant un bouquet de fleurs.

« - Oh merci, elles sont magnifiques !

Je les posais doucement la banquette arrière puis me penchais pour embrasser mon copain avec passion. Il était génial ! Je le sentis répondre à mon baiser avec beaucoup de tendresse malgré sa fougue et lorsqu'il m'attira contre lui, je ne résistais pas et m'assis sur ses genoux pour profiter d'avantage de ce moment. Et tant pis si le surgelé dégèle.

« - Attends, soufflais-je lorsque le manque d'air nous sépara. On va ramener les courses à la maison et après on reprendra notre activité actuelle.

Il sourit et acquiesça. La seconde suivante, je me replaçais devant le volant et tout en écoutant Céline chanter je nous ramenais à la maison. Heureusement nous n'étions pas de corvée de rangement et je mis simplement mon bouquet dans un vase avant de le monter dans ma chambre. Seulement Kim le vit et me demanda qui me l'avait acheté.

« - Shane, cria-t-elle, pourquoi t'as offert un bouquet à Mitchie et pas à nous ?

« - Parce qu'elle est la seule à m'interroger sur l'avancée de mon essai, parce qu'elle n'a pas de copain pour lui en offrir, et surtout pour me faire pardonner des blagues que je n'ai pas cessée de faire durant les courses. Et sache qu'un bouquet ne se réclame pas, ça se mérite, ajouta-t-il lorsque je les rejoignis

Je souris à ses mensonges et lorsqu'on repartit en balade, à pied cette fois-ci, je le taquinais sur ses mots. Taquineries qui cessèrent quand il m'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse. On se sépara et main dans la main on tenta de retrouver la fameuse cabane. On y réussit au bout de deux heures et on entra. Malgré moi, je nous revis allongés sur le sol, complètement nu et je rougis. Je n'étais pas gênée, tout s'était fait naturellement mais ça me faisait étrange d'être là à nouveau. Mon copain m'enlaça collant mon dos à son torse et sans bouger je tournais la tête pour le regarder. Il faisait de même mais se pencha doucement pour m'embrasser alors que ses doigts dessinaient des ronds sur mon ventre.

On passa le reste de la journée seuls dans la cabane à s'embrasser, se caresser sans aller trop loin juste assez pour évacuer une frustration possible. Si bien que lorsqu'on rentra, des étoiles dans les yeux, j'avais oublié tout le reste. Shane avait son bras sur mes épaules et le mien autour de sa taille même si j'avais, depuis longtemps déjà, glissé ma main dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

« - Oh, s'exclama Kim en nous voyant passer le pas de la porte du jardin où ils étaient tous. Vous êtes ensemble ?

« - Pourquoi ça te pose un problème, demanda mon copain.

« - Euh non, ça me surprend c'est tout. La dernière fois qu'on en a parlé Mitchie était très réticente à cette idée !

« - L'eau a coulé sous les ponts, déclarais-je sans quitter les bras de Shane.

« - Il était temps que quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'en aperçoive, sourit Nate.

« - Attends ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui ?

« - Euh non, ris-je alors que mon copain s'asseyait avant de m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Mais, repris-je en regardant mon meilleur ami, on sait être discret !

« - Pas vraiment, rit-il, c'était flagrant… À moins que ce soit pour moi parce que je connais presque toute l'histoire, nuança-t-il.

Shane et moi rîmes avec lui puis je me laissais enlacer par mon _boyfriend_ qui chuchota à mon oreille, qu'il rêvait de faire ça depuis notre tête-à-tête au bord de la piscine. Et bé, je suis avec un type très patient dis donc !

Étrangement, bien qu'on ait chambré chaque couple qui s'était formé, personne ne nous taquina et le reste des vacances passa vite. Trop vite même. Avec Shane on fit une soirée cinéma en couple avec tout le monde, même si je ne regardais pas le film préférant embrasser mon copain lui avouant doucement que j'avais envie de retourner dans cette cabane. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on y retourna pour notre dernière soirée. À nouveau, on fit l'amour, mais en ayant cette fois-ci, prévu ce qu'il faut. Autant un matelas, qu'on dut gonfler, que des protections.

À présent, nous étions tous sur le départ. Comme chaque fois, les adieux étaient difficiles mais cette année, ce fut pour moi un crève-cœur. Je ne voulais pas que Shane s'en aille si loin de moi. Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui et je lui avais fait promettre de n'aller à aucune fête seule, même surtout de boire et manger avant, pourtant, j'ignorais si j'allais réussir à survivre. Un an sans le voir… Ça me semblait insurmontable comme épreuve. Mais après tout, peut-être que je me trompais ? Nate et Mandy vivaient comme ça depuis deux ans et leur couple n'en souffrait pas. Tout comme Jason et Kim. Même si pour eux c'était plus simple. Elle était à la même fac que Shane et Jason était dans le Maine. À quelques heures de voiture tout au plus. Moi j'en avais pour presque deux jours complets en voiture. Je secouais la tête refusant de penser à ça pour le moment. J'aurais tout le trajet pour y réfléchir. Je sentis deux bras m'enlacer et je souris en reconnaissant mon copain. Doucement il nous éloigna des autres et me regarda.

« - Hey ce n'est pas un adieu. On se verra à Noël tu sais ?

« - Oui mais c'est trop loin, soupirais-je. J'ai tellement peur de ne pas y arriver, avouais-je.

« - Si jamais tu sens que tu craques, ou que tu souffres, tu m'appelles d'accord ? Et si je ne peux pas répondre parce que je suis en cours, je te rappelle dès que je peux. Tu verras on va y arriver !

Je le regardais cherchant dans ses yeux la force nécessaire mais avant que je ne la trouve, mon train arriva et je soupirais. Les voyages en trains étaient moins chers, mais plus long. Enfin tant pis. J'embrassais tout le monde et Nate m'aida avec mes bagages. Quand on fut dans mon compartiment, je soupirais.

« - Les vacances n'ont pas été de tout repos n'est-ce pas ?

« - Oui, avouais-je, mais je ne les regrette pas. C'était génial comme d'habitude.

« - Mouais… On fera mieux l'an prochain, en passant réellement du temps entre amis, pas seulement trois soirs en deux mois.

Je ris mais acceptais l'idée puis il me prit dans ses bras et chuchota à mon oreille de l'appeler si jamais j'avais besoin de parler. Comme toujours. Je lui rendis la politesse avant d'ajouter de me prévenir pour sa mère puis il dut descendre. Je me mis à la fenêtre et je les regardais tous les quatre avant de leur faire signe. Mandy était partie un peu avant moi afin d'aller voir sa famille avant de retourner sur les bancs de la fac. Quant à moi je retrouverai maman à la gare de San Francisco, notre ville d'origine. Lorsque je ne vis plus personne, je me rassis puis j'eus une idée. Je pris aussitôt mon portable et tapais un message. « _Dis à ta mère qu'elle peut venir à la maison. Je paris que maman ne sera pas contre de la compagnie. Depuis son divorce avec papa elle s'ennuie. Je lui en parle à mon arrivée promis. À bientôt._ » Je ne l'avais pas envoyé, à Nate, que je reçus un message. Quand ce fut bon, j'ouvris le message de Shane et sourit en voyant le cœur qu'il avait réussi à dessiner. Je le lui renvoyais ajoutant simplement un « _Me too_ » puis je soupirais. Les vacances étaient terminées, les cours reprenaient et ma vie me semblait plus compliquée avec une histoire d'amour à distance. Mais j'y arriverai. Ok je ne verrais pas Shane aussi souvent que je le voudrais mais j'avais Kim, Mandy, Nate et Jason si je doutais. Mais surtout, j'avais confiance en mon copain. Et tant qu'on serait honnête l'un envers l'autre, tout irait bien, j'en étais persuadée.

FIN

Et voilà, ma version du défi lancé par **Jeni Kat** sur ma page facebook. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, malgré les petits drames que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'inclure. =) Et afin d'être certaine d'avoir bien rempli le défi, je vous remets les différentes conditions imposées. N'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai oublié quelque chose. =)

Défi : Sortir du contexte de l'univers.

Un groupe d'amis se retrouvent pour les vacances d'été entre deux années de fac dans la maison de vacance d'un des personnages. 3 filles et 3 garçons.

Présence obligatoire d'une piscine et d'un terrain de basket.

Deux couples déjà formés depuis un an ou plus. L'histoire tournera essentiellement autour des deux personnes célibataires du groupe.

L'OS devra se terminer sur le départ de chacun pour leur université respective, avec la promesse de se retrouver l'été prochain pour de nouvelles vacances.

Pour le couple à vous de choisir si ce n'était qu'un amour passager ou si ça durera.

Nombre de pages : 15 minimums !

Rating : Au choix !

Mots à placer : Irrévérencieux et diamant.

Dialogue à placer pendant une partie de basket entre garçons, et prononcé par les filles obligatoirement. : « Il ressemble à un kangourou qui a attrapé un coup de soleil ! » « Ouais et bah ton kangourou risque de passer une très mauvaise nuit, et toi aussi par la même occasion ! » « Il fait son dur mais au final il va hurler comme une fillette de huit ans ! »

Alors ai-je réussi ou non ?

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
